


God's Metempsychosis

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Blood and Violence, Brief suicidal thoughts, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Denial of Feelings, Fantastic Racism, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Human/God Relationships, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Assassination Attempts, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Character Death, Thirsty Claude von Riegan, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: After getting attacked by a group of random people, Claude returns home from work to find a god in his apartment.He falls in love.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	God's Metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

> The thrilling saga of 'I don't have this game yet but I shall create' continues. I wrote this in like four days, but I hope you enjoy it!

Claude let out a raspy breath, choking on the metallic taste of his own blood. 

_This is the third time this week. Can’t they just lay off for a second?_

Claude groaned. He coldly glared at the small group before him.

“You know, I don’t think you should spend your Saturday beating up a retail worker.” Claude said, his voice coming out hoarse.

“Like that’s _all_ you are, terrorist scum.”

Claude sighed. It was a tired, mangled one.

“Last time I checked I _don’t_ cause mass destruction in my free time.” 

Claude winced as he shifted his weight on his right leg. It was _definitely_ sprained by now. His assailants cornered him even further, boxing Claude in the alleyway they dragged him to. The grimy brick wall dug into his back. Claude narrowed his eyes as he whipped out his switchblade. 

Yes, they were illegal. _Yes,_ it could get him arrested. However, following a guy on his way home to beat the shit out of him was _also_ a great way to land yourself into jail. Besides, Claude has been put in handcuffs _so_ many times that he stopped counting. The very first time he got arrested was mind bogglingly _stupid,_ in his opinion. The local police department in his neighborhood was on the hunt for a serial thief. They got a call from an elderly couple, as well as the _entire_ street block when Claude moved in. Apparently, they thought a seventeen year old was _breaking and entering._ Even though said seventeen year old drove to his new apartment building with a white moving truck trailing behind him. But, he got arrested before he even took a step inside the building. 

Of course. Of _course_ he was a suspicious individual that was actually, in fact, wholeheartedly the criminal the police was after.

Of course Claude believed he would be equal here, too. 

Seventeen year old Claude was an idiot. A poor, hopeful idiot.

Twenty three year old Claude was still a glue eating fool, but at least he knew better. Which was why he bought the damn switchblade in the first place. 

Claude flicked the tiny golden lever down. The blade slid out, glinting in the evening sun. Claude kept his eye on the small group, watching apprehension flood their faces.

The tension shattered once the taller guy of the ‘Beat Up Claude Squad’ made a move.

“Why am I _still_ not surprised?” Claude mused. 

The bulky man loomed over Claude. Claude kicked at his legs. He strode forward, unaffected by the attack. The man pulled his left fist back and punched Claude _right_ in his stomach. Claude cried out, falling to the ground. Claude swiped at the man’s legs with his switchblade. It offered him a bit of a reprieve. Claude shakily rose to his feet. The man answered by slamming Claude’s head into the wall. Claude seethed, gritting his teeth. He cut the man across his face, nicking his eye. Blood oozed from the knife wound. Claude held back a sigh of relief once he realized the guy couldn’t see. He twirled the blade in his hand, lunging at the others. Claude _barely_ missed a punch aimed to his face and a kick to his shin. He thankfully got a few strikes in before they retaliated. 

Claude found himself on the floor again. Kicked in the stomach. Stomped on. Punched.

_What a great life I have. I hate this. I really, really hate this. I don’t care if this is wrong of me, but why can’t they be the ones to suffer for once?_

Something _weird_ tugged at his heart. His already rapid heartbeat increased for a moment. A chill went down his spine and over his bruised body.

_I’m about to pass out. Is that it? Is that why-_

The group had their fill of wailing on Claude and ran off. Claude cursed under his breath, clutching the wall. He used it as support. Claude spat out blood, struggling to get up. His body seared with stinging pain. He trembled and hissed through clenched teeth. Claude wobbled, taking a step. He nearly collapsed on the ground. Claude dug his fingernails into the wall.

_It’s a block away. My apartment is a block away, come on. Damn it! Get up!_

Claude forced himself to move. Every step he took made his body scream in protest. His vision doubled, blacked out and failed him. He kept moving. With shaking hands, Claude pulled out his keys for the lobby door in front of him. A woman stood at the other side of the door. Claude didn’t care if the woman had the decency to help him out or not. She took pity on him and turned the silver door handle. A buzzer resounded, giving Claude a nasty headache. He trudged inside the clean, well-kept lobby. Claude nodded to the woman and silently thanked her. She gave him a worried smile that Claude ignored. 

One elevator ride later and Claude stood in front of his beige apartment door. His hand stilled, twitching against the doorknob. An oppressive, suffocating air loomed against the door. Claude’s hands started to shake. His ragged breathing picked up.

_What the hell is happening?_

Claude clenched his hands into tight fists. He closed his eyes, letting out a pained but heavy sigh. Claude reopened them and braced himself. He unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. It creaked, setting off his nerves. He stepped inside and tried to appear unafraid. 

Claude’s jaw dropped to the fucking floor. In the middle of his plain living room stood a scarily tall blonde. Broad shouldered, muscular and more than intimidating. Massive black wings clung to his back, with the very tips being a midnight blue. His outfit was a little strange. Black and white thick furs lined his hips, ending at his upper thighs. A dark blue sash was slung over his chest, pinned by a silver lion brooch. It spooled over, going past his legs like a toga. It was lined in gold. He wore a plain black eyepatch over his right eye. Pitch black gauntlets and open toed boots completed his look. Downy feathers littered his wooden floor. His head whipped to the door and Claude froze like a deer in headlights. 

The man’s _eye._ His face.

The weird ass cosplayer looked a _second_ away of dragging Claude to hell himself. That or making the Grim Reaper his bitch. All Claude knew was that this man was breathtaking and he probably wanted to wring Claude’s neck. 

His single light blue eye pinned Claude in his place, watching him like a wild animal. If Claude looked hard enough, the blonde’s eye had flecks of gray. His eye had a haunting quality to it, making the ever present scowl on his face seem all the more terrifying. His eye was already narrowed into a slit, with baby blue light peaking through his iris. His lips were fixed into a thin line, just _barely_ letting Claude know of his displeasure. Claude stared for a moment longer, noting the scars littered across the man’s body. One on his bottom lip, a dozen on his chest, two on his right shoulder. 

Claude briefly thought Mr. Death Himself would look cuter with a smile. Briefly because there was a _man_ in his _house._ Claude kept his windows closed, kept the door double locked every time he left. He wasn’t a stranger to break-ins. Not at all. For whatever reason, people decided to raid his house when he wasn’t there and steal. The first time it happened, Claude came home to find his backup wireless earbuds and other electronics missing. The next slew of break-ins got _weirder._ A single egg taken from his fridge, his cheese singles and milk. No, they didn’t take all these items at once. _No._ What they _did_ do was leave cryptic notes on his refrigerator. Claude kept them. 

Some of the best notes were:

‘WHORES WHORES LESBIANS LESBIANS WHORES (Follow my 70 alternate accounts on Twitter - Eggfucker1, Eggfucker2-)’

‘Miluk.’

‘ONLY EGGS CAN SUSTAIN ME! E G G S.’

‘Continue to offer your cheese to the holy lord and savior. Thank you.’

So, Claude was more than used to getting robbed. He stared at the blonde. Claude pulled out his switchblade and pointed it at him. 

“If you don’t leave my house, I’m calling the police!”

The man didn’t seem to care. His death glare somehow _intensified._ He quirked up an eyebrow, watching him.

Claude hissed under his breath.

“Leave! Get _out_ already!”

The blonde tilted his head. His eye glowed just a bit brighter. 

_I think I’m going crazy from the pain._

The man remained in Claude’s living room. Claude let out a shaky exhale. He was tired. Bruised and battered. But the guy _wasn’t_ listening and Claude doubted the police would deter him. He raised his switchblade near his chest and ran. Claude half-stumbled as he jabbed the blade into the blonde’s bare chest. 

Claude’s mouth went dry.

The blonde _caught_ the switchblade. He crushed it in his left hand. Claude’s breathing stuttered. 

Men-

Men can’t break things _that_ easily. Men can’t shatter a blade with a single hand. 

Claude swallowed thickly and kept his emerald eyes on the blonde. Sweat beaded from his forehead. He tried _desperately_ to shove his rising terror away. 

“You,” Claude’s voice _broke,_ “that switchblade cost me fifty bucks! You owe me-”

“I owe you nothing.”

Claude made a dying noise in the back of his throat. He felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over him. His knees buckled. The man’s voice was like _velvet._ Rich and dripping with power. Hints of madness seeped through the cracks of his calm yet low, _low_ pitched voice.

_Holy shit! His voice is so deep, what the fuck? ___

____

In the blink of an eye, Claude was slammed into a wall. His green eyes widened like saucers. He choked at the man easily pinning his wrists with one hand. The man’s light blue eyes glowed brighter. He leered down at Claude. That scowl painting his face paralyzed him.

____

_Shit- This is bad!_

____

Claude grit his teeth, glaring right back at the man.

____

Claude was a man no longer shackled by fear. _Most_ of the time. There was a point when he screamed, pleading for help in a dusty, cracked sidewalk. Screams of pain leaving his mouth as a sea of kids beat him down. People watched, letting it happen. They all jeered at him and _laughed._ Stones were thrown at him. Anything they could get their hands on, really. 

____

Claude was eleven, then.

____

Still living with his parents. Still living in a place that didn’t accept him, despite being born there. 

____

Claude got used to it. The rush of nerves invading his body devolved into preparing for the inevitable. Instead of a racing heartbeat, Claude sighed tiredly. He fought back.

____

The blonde’s glare vanished into thin air. A slow smirk stretched along his pale face. Claude’s mind froze. His mouth parted in pure disbelief. It was like the man practically _dared_ Claude to speak against him with that smirk. He looked _amused_ by Claude’s defiance.

____

The blonde _also_ looked incredibly hot, smirking like that.

____

Claude’s body trembled. The sheer power rolling off the man’s body made him want to _kneel._ He struggled to keep himself standing, both from the immense pain and the strange urge Claude had. The man let go of his wrists. He chucked a gauntlet off. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Claude eyed the man’s bare hand. Like the rest of his body, his hand was scarred. Faded burn scars climbed along the back of his hand and up his wrist. Old cuts littered his arm, too. He slid his hand over to Claude’s neck. Claude’s breath caught in his throat. 

____

He’s been strangled before-

____

He’s been smothered with a pillow-

____

_So why am I so terrified?!_

____

The man’s hand gently rested on Claude’s throat. His hand was ice cold, and only started to warm because of Claude’s piping hot skin. 

____

Claude _knew_ this man could kill him. _Not_ in the ways people usually attempted. The blonde could easily crush his windpipe. He- _whatever_ he was- could snap his neck. 

____

Claude grew up learning that begging for your life does nothing. They would never listen. They would _never_ care. 

____

“I’m _not_ going to beg for my life, so go ahead and kill me.”

____

The blonde let out a dark laugh. His eye glinted with wild mirth before fading back into a glare.

____

“Is that what you think I’ll do?”

____

Claude couldn’t help the scowl painting his face.

____

“I _think?_ Every person I’ve ever _met_ has tried to kill me.” Claude spat.

____

A twisted grin split the blonde’s face. He bared his teeth like a wild animal. His wings ruffled before spreading out. 

____

“I am the God of War and Vengeance, _Dimitri._ ” Dimitri introduced himself, his voice level and frigid.

____

Claude _squeaked._

____

Dimitri was a _god._ An _actual_ fucking god. 

____

Claude’s blood ran cold. There was _no_ way he wouldn’t kill him, now. He would die here. In his own house. His broken body crumpled on the wooden floor under a pool of blood. A snapped neck, shattered bones. 

____

_I attacked him. I defied him. He’s going to kill me. He’s going to-_

____

Claude clenched his fist and forced himself to reply. He cleared his throat. 

____

“When I picture a God of War, I think of a woman with black hair, pale skin and gray eyes. You’re not what I expected, Dimitri.”

____

Dimitri proceeded to ignore his feigned casual words. His hand left Claude’s neck.

____

“Kneel.”

____

Claude shivered. His blood flooded south in an instant. _One_ word bulldozed his fear, driving him crazy. His knees began to shake. The same oppressive force from before exploded around Dimitri. Claude struggled to swallow as his body screamed at him to obey. His mind supplied a flurry of _inappropriate_ images, which surely would send him straight to hell. He couldn’t lust over a god.

____

In the same vein, Claude couldn’t believe in gods. Even when a breathtakingly beautiful, deadly god stood before him, chest to chest, he could never believe in a god. He quit praying ages ago, when he was left hopeless, black and blue in street corners or alleys. No one was there to help. His screams fell on deaf ears. His jumbled, frantic thoughts led him to nothing. No miracle, no divine power. 

____

How could he believe in something that didn’t exist? Something that was meant to find answers, give hope? A purpose?

____

Claude was still a fool. A fool who clearly never learned.

____

Claude stood, digging his heels into the floor. He _knew_ he was testing his luck, his _life,_ even. Dimitri could kill him for blatant disrespect.

____

Instead of murdering Claude, Dimitri only frowned.

____

“The proof is standing right before you, yet you deny it.”

____

Claude grimaced, “You can’t change the way I feel.”

____

“I cannot, no.”

____

Claude blinked in surprise.

____

“You aren’t going to kill me?”

____

“I will not.”

____

Relief filled his battered body. Claude wanted to _cry._ He tried his best to not let his emotions show, masking it with suspicion.

____

“Then what do you want with me?”

____

That smug smirk was back on Dimitri’s face. Claude was torn between screeching in confusion or melting into a puddle. 

____

“As a god, I have endless time on my bloodied hands. And as a god, I must adhere to humans’ wishes. What do you need of me? To murder those who wronged you?”

____

Dimitri’s words hit Claude like a ton of bricks.

____

_He wants to help me? But why? I don’t get it. Wait, hold the hell up, did he say murder?!_

____

“Why waste your time on me?”

____

Dimitri’s lips curled into a smile. It wasn’t a tender one, like a slight tug of his lips and light blue eye shining with doughy, soft happiness. Nor was it a wide smile with crinkled eyes. It was almost _deranged._

____

_Oh no, he’s hot. Even with that smile, he’s so-_

____

“Waste my time, you say?”

____

Another laugh spilled out of Dimitri’s mouth.

____

“You summoned me here. Were you not aware?”

____

_I did what? What? What the fuck? How?!_

____

“I guess not?”

____

Dimitri hummed, “You asked for me and I answered your call.”

____

Dimitri stared at him, dropping his feral smile.

____

“I shall ask you again. Do you wish to bloody my hands?”

____

Claude flailed uselessly, wincing as he rapidly shook his hands in disapproval.

____

“Woah, woah, _woah!_ No, uh, _don’t_ kill anyone, I don’t want to get arrested for _murder._ It’s really not going to help me.”

____

Like a snuffed out flame, Dimitri lost his overwhelming, powerful image. Genuine confusion washed away his cold expression. He even fully tilted his head to the side, his single blue eye dancing with curiosity. His scarred lips parted into a small ‘o.’

____

_He looks a little cute, like that._

____

Dimitri paused, clearly still befuddled. 

____

“Then what do you require of me?”

____

Maybe Dimitri didn’t know it, or perhaps he did. That question felt _loaded._ Too many possibilities, too many desperate wishes. If Claude were someone else, then, he would ask for trivial things, or say nothing at all. There was a chance that Dimitri would deny him. Leaving him with a scoff and a cold glare. Claude was absolutely selfish. 

____

An opportunity dangled right in front of him. Taunting him of the things he wanted but gave up on. 

____

Claude wanted to be accepted by _someone._ Not just tolerated or ignored.

____

That never happened. The people in his hometown mocked him, laughing at his real name and mispronounced it on purpose. Some thought his entire existence was _wrong._ Wrong enough to strangle him. Wrong enough to try and slit his throat or poison him. Even his parents didn’t quite accept him. They _used_ to. With nothing left to lose, or to turn to, Claude came out to them. They didn’t take it well. His mother, usually so sweet, strong willed yet gentle, changed that day. She cried, confused and hurt. His father just stopped talking to him. Claude wasn’t wanted and he knew that. He moved away three days after.

____

Claude started anew, in a different city with a different culture. He kept people at arm's length. They, too, didn’t accept him.

____

Claude felt pathetic. He stopped thinking with hope, he stopped complaining because no one was there to listen. But now, all he truly wanted was a friend.

____

Claude felt _so_ stupid. A friend? _Really?_

____

_Am I still that desperate? Still lonely? Why would this man, no, a god want to be friends with someone like me?_

____

Foolishly, in this moment, Claude wished to reach out for someone again. He was selfish, drugged by a rush of hope. A dumb pipe dream that threatened to spill into his heart. 

____

Claude _finally_ glanced away from Dimitri, looking down at his feet. He tightly clenched his aching fists.

____

As much as he wanted this, Claude told himself he would be _fine._ He survived on his own for so long. He didn’t rely on anyone. He knew that was unhealthy, but that’s how his life was.

____

“I don’t want anything. Go.” Claude’s voice came out quiet.

____

Small.

__“Look me in the eye.”_ _

____

“I-”

____

“ _Look._ At me.”

____

Claude slowly met Dimitri’s eye. He tried to blink back tears. It didn’t work.

____

“Do not lie to me.”

____

Claude croaked. 

____

“You know, I’m never one to tell the truth to begin with.” Claude attempted to deflect.

____

Dimitri’s glare came back in full force, not liking Claude’s answer. He sneered down at him. Claude felt even _worse._

____

“Tell me what you want.”

____

“ _You_!”

____

Claude _immediately_ cringed and backpedaled before he got his ass blasted to the moon.

____

“The pain is getting to me so, you know,” Claude let out a dying keen of a laugh, “and I’m desperate, too. Sorry, I just- I guess I need a friend, or something.”

____

Claude thinks this is the first time he got his tongue tied into a knot.

____

He _really_ was a glue eating idiot, wasn’t he?

____

Sure, Dimitri had all the time in the world. He was probably bored, too. But _why_ spend his time on someone expendable? Claude was human. If he was lucky, Claude could live for several for years. Eighty years would be like a week at most to Dimitri. He would die. Dimitri would move on.

____

Why would a god of _war_ ever befriend him in the first place? It was counterproductive. People started wars all the damn time, anyway.

____

Within mere _seconds,_ Claude’s self-deprecating thoughts were thrown out the window. His emerald eyes bugged out of his skull. Red rose to his tanned face as his mouth hung open. Claude’s brain rewired before shutting down completely. 

____

Dimitri _smiled._ That terrifying power surrounding him went away like the wind. He looked ten times younger, losing the haunting glare on his pale face. His light blue eye crinkled in actual delight.

____

Claude was right. Dimitri did look cute with a smile.

____

“If that is what you desire, then I suppose we could be friends.”

____

Claude smiled back. He felt lightheaded. Dizzy.

____

Claude’s eyes rolled back as he slumped forward, passing out.

____

* * *

____

Claude regained his consciousness. He groaned softly. Claude shot out of his bed, quickly looking around. A long black feather rested on his left nightstand, pinning a sky blue post-it note with the hollow shaft. Claude dumbly smiled before staring down at his hands. He blinked, turning his arms.

____

The fresh bruises were gone. _Every_ single injury on his body disappeared.

____

_He must have healed me. I’ll have to thank him the next time I see him._

____

Claude rolled out of his bed, swiping at the note. 

____

‘You interest me, Claude Riegan. -D’

____

Claude squawked and promptly fell on his ass. Pink bloomed on his face. He snatched a pillow that teetered on the edge of his bed. Claude screamed into it.

____

_He’s interested in me? That’s it, I’m actually going to die. He’s going to murder me in my sleep with his honesty._

____

Claude never expected to have a _type._ Apparently it was a rugged, muscular blonde that constantly glared daggers at anything that so much as _breathed_ in his direction.

____

_Sounds about right._

____

Claude dropped the pillow and carefully picked up the black feather. He lightly trailed his index finger against the feather. It was soft, a complete contradiction of Dimitri’s appearance. He laughed. 

____

Claude wondered if it was too soon to summon the god again. He felt oddly giddy, maybe a little clingy.

____

Claude had a friend.

____

_And I kind of want to talk to him._

____

As soon as the thought drifted in Claude’s mind, black mist spread like water on his carpeted floor. Black feathers floated around the mist before falling gently to the ground. The mist evaporated once Dimitri stood in front of Claude.

____

“Oh.” Claude said, yet again speechless.

____

“You called for me so soon?”

____

Claude felt his face heat up. Dimitri found his blushing, tongue-tied self very funny because he laughed at him.

____

“Quit laughing at me.” Claude groaned out, getting more and more red.

____

Dimitri slowly stopped chuckling at Claude. 

____

“Hey, uh, how did you know my name? I don’t remember telling you.”

____

“You did not.”

____

Claude playfully narrowed his eyes, “Did you go snooping in my apartment?”

____

Dimitri huffed, unimpressed.

____

“No.”

____

“Is it an ‘All Knowing God’ thing?”

____

Dimitri didn’t reply. He gave Claude a wild grin.

____

“So it is. Cool.”

____

Claude clasped his hands together, “Well, since you’re here, do you want anything? Tea? Coffee? Instant ramen?”

____

Dimitri’s resting bitch face returned as he glared off into the distance.

____

“You okay, Dimitri?”

____

Dimitri eyed Claude, still glaring. 

____

“It does not matter what you give me.”

____

“How come?”

____

“I can’t taste.”

____

Claude sucked in a breath, grimacing.

____

“Give me a couple of minutes.”

____

Dimitri scoffed, “To _fix_ me?”

____

Claude brushed off the disgruntled question with a wave of his hand. 

____

“I’m making cookies and _nothing_ can stop me.”

____

Dimitri remained both unimpressed and vaguely angry. Claude caved, explaining himself.

____

“I have a copy of a bunch of family recipes. We use a _lot_ of spices, which makes the food super strong. I’ve made the cookies so many times that it’s ingrained into my head and I experiment with ‘em, too.”

____

Dimitri looked a little intrigued. It made Claude’s heart flutter. His lips curled into a barest hint of a smile.

____

“Even if you can’t taste it, I hope you like them.”

____

“I shall see.”

____

Claude gave Dimitri a thumbs up. Excitement bubbled in his veins. It shot through his entire body. He strode out his bedroom, twirling to face Dimitri when the god didn’t follow him. Claude beckoned him over. The blonde walked with him into the kitchen. Like his living room, the kitchen had plain off-white walls. Near the black stove, the walls took on a stained beige color. A dark wooden table set with a bright yellow tablecloth resided near the entrance. The floor was also off-white, dotted with black and red marks. 

____

“You wanna help me out, Dimitri?”

____

“No.” Came Dimitri’s blunt reply.

____

Claude huffed out a laugh, “Have fun watching me, then. Go sit down while I work my magic.”

____

Dimitri complied, carefully pulling out a chair and sitting down. He kept his eye on Claude. Claude smiled at him then turned away. He opened his silver-gray refrigerator and took out a stick of butter, baking soda and a carton of eggs. He closed the fridge door, speeding towards the cabinets. He grabbed a slew of ingredients and cooking materials, setting them on the black kitchen counter. Claude absentmindedly hummed to himself. He then made a beeline back to the stove, preheating the oven. 

____

“Do you usually get this excited about baking cookies?”

____

“No, not really. I guess it’s a bit different because I’m making it for someone else.”

____

“I suppose so.”

____

Claude zoomed over to the kitchen counter, putting light brown and pure white sugar in a large plastic container. He lightly mixed them up with a spoon before frantically stabbing the sugar chunks to break them down. Claude switched between stirring and stabbing for a minute and thirty seconds. He double checked the sugar, nodding with a pleased smile on his face. The brunette placed a softening cube of butter in the container. Claude cracked an egg over the container and threw the shattered eggshells in the trash. He stirred the spoon like a madman, repeating the process with two more eggs. 

____

With another bowl, Claude threw in several spices, vanilla, baking soda and salt. He stared at the smaller bowl, narrowing his green eyes in consideration. He smoothly mixed it together with a different spoon.

____

“Do you have any questions for me?”

____

Claude briefly stopped what he was doing.

____

“What’s your favorite tea blend?”

____

“My favorite tea blend.” Dimitri echoed, almost exasperated.

____

“Yeah?”

____

“Chamomile.”

____

“Nice! It’s one of my favorites, so I keep buying it in bulk to avoid running out.”

____

Dimitri hummed. Claude poured flour into the larger bowl, mixing it. After the flour fully blended with the other ingredients, he dumped the contents of the other bowl inside. He stirred and lightly shook the container. 

____

“Alright, it’s time to bake these bad boys.”

____

Claude reached out for his baking sheet, pushing it next to the container. He scooped the batter onto the sheet and placed it in the oven. Claude set the stove’s timer to eleven minutes. He picked up his stained silver tea kettle, opening it to check the amount of water inside. Claude put it back. He turned one of the dials to the highest setting. 

____

Claude grinned. The brunette made his way over to Dimitri, sitting next to him.

____

“I have another question for you, Dimitri.”

____

“Yes?”

____

“What’s your favorite color?”

____

Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

____

“Are you _truly_ asking me such a meaningless question?”

____

“Hey! Yellow is a _great_ meaningful color.”

____

Dimitri humored him, “Black.”

____

“Dimitri, black is a _shade,_ not a color.”

____

Dimitri glared at Claude, raising his hand to gesture at his wings.

____

“Light black.”

____

“Dimitri! That’s _gray._ ”

____

“It is not.”

____

“Have you _seen_ a color wheel, Dimitri?”

____

Dimitri snorted, letting a smirk grace his pale face.

____

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

____

Dimitri’s smirk grew wider.

____

“I don’t quite care for _favorite colors,_ ” Dimitri cast an intense look to Claude, “however, I suppose I should choose one now.”

____

Claude leaned forward, emerald eyes shimmering with interest.

____

“Green.”

____

Claude blinked.

____

“Why green?”

____

“I like the color of your eyes. And it intrigues me that they shine so brightly in defiance.”

____

Claude was going to have an aneurysm. His mouth opened and closed. He pressed the back of his hand against his cheek. It was burning red.

____

“You-” 

____

Claude was expecting Dimitri to say blue. Or _any_ other color, really. Not green. _Not_ the color of his eyes. Claude, from time to time, got compliments. Basic ones that hardly flustered him. Things like: ‘Your eyes are pretty,’ ‘Your hair is nice,’ or even ‘You look exotic.’ _That_ rubbed him the wrong way. Claude wasn’t a strange specimen, he wasn’t some animal made to looked at behind a glass pane.

____

Yet, Dimitri went ahead and stomped on Claude’s heart with pure honesty.

____

“Did I offend you? My apologies.”

____

“No, you just caught me off guard. Thanks, Dimitri.”

____

Dimitri nodded.

____

The pair spent the next couple of minutes talking. Claude looked back at the stove, hearing a series of beeps. The tea kettle loudly hissed. Claude got up from his chair. He poured the boiling hot water into two multicolored mugs. Claude dunked the tea bags inside and spun in place to face the stove. He put on a pair of black oven mitts, taking out the cookies.

____

“It smells good.” Dimitri said.

____

“I know!” Claude chirped.

____

Claude placed the fresh batch onto a big dinner plate, putting it on the table. He fetched the mugs a second after. Dimitri stared at the steaming cookies. They were golden brown, with bits of muted chocolate brown sprinkled in the cookies. Small red dots and odd lines were littered all around them 

____

___He’s glaring at them like the cookies murdered his entire family._

Dimitri practically _sneered_ at the unassuming, innocent cookies. Claude couldn’t help but laugh.

“Glaring at my cookies won’t make them disappear, Dimitri. Not unless you eat some.”

Dimitri took his eye off the cookies, choosing to look at Claude. 

“Go on, try one.”

Dimitri removed his gauntlets. He hesitated for a moment. Dimitri snatched a cookie from the plate, almost too quickly for Claude to catch the motion. He brought the cookie to his lips and took a bite. Dimitri blinked once. The half-eaten cookie rested between his slightly parted lips and the hand holding it. His hands started shaking. The sneer on his face was replaced by crystal clear shock. His light blue eye went wide. Dimitri’s pupil morphed into a slit. His wings tensed and fluttered.

“Dimitri?”

Dimitri ignored him, probably too bewildered to reply. The blonde scarfed the cookie down. Claude was worried the god would choke. Dimitri drilled holes into the cookies, intently staring at them. It seemed like Dimitri was internally debating to devour the rest or savor each and every one. 

“Go ahead, just leave some for me, okay?” Claude half joked in a soft, encouraging voice.

Dimitri _inhaled_ the cookies like a man starved. Claude watched him, half concerned, half amazed at how fast the blonde was eating. Dimitri made a muffled noise, bordering on a weird mix of a pleased growl and a tearful hum. As he ate his last cookie, Dimitri slowly licked the crumbs off his lips.

Claude _knew_ Dimitri was just heavily enjoying the last bits of the cookies, but watching him lick his lips made Claude want to _die._ To distract himself, Claude glanced at Dimitri’s eye. 

If Dimitri was human, or _far_ more vulnerable, he would cry. He would cry loudly, utterly taken aback and so terribly confused because he could _taste_ the cookies Claude baked. But, he didn’t. He _did_ look close to tearing up, though.

For a split second, Dimitri looked dejected as he eyed the tea. He drank it.

“I’m glad you liked the cookies, Dimitri.”

Dimitri gave Claude a delightful little smile. Claude returned it. 

“I truly appreciated it. Thank you, Claude.” 

_That’s the first time he’s ever said my name. He sounds so happy, too._

“No problem, Dimitri. I’ll make another batch for you later if you want.”

“You will?” Dimitri asked with childlike excitement.

Claude beamed, “Of course.”

Before Dimitri bid Claude goodbye, the brunette gave him a second batch of cookies

* * *

Like clockwork, Dimitri appeared before Claude. Claude sat on an old brown couch, taking his eyes away from the TV screen. He smiled up at Dimitri, waving.

“Hey Dimitri!”

_Ever since that night, he’s been showing up more and more._

“Hello.”

Dimitri offered Claude a small smile before sitting right next to him.

“ _So,_ ” Claude dragged the word, grinning at Dimitri, “how was your day?”

“Uneventful.”

Claude rolled his eyes, “Don’t give me that, Your Godliness”

Dimitri’s eye quickly roved over to Claude. He glared at him without too much venom. Claude sputtered out a laugh.

“I’m only curious.”

“Fine. I spent some time with,” Dimitri narrowed his eye, pausing, “ _friends._ ”

“Ooh, spicy.”

Dimitri gave Claude a nasty look. Claude smiled sweetly.

“They pestered me for the cookies. I will disown them the next time they try to swindle me.”

Claude burst out laughing. He slapped his knee a little too hard, throwing his head back. The brunette tried to speak between gasping, near silent breaths and high pitched squeaking.

“You sound like a disappointed mother!”

“I am not.”

“You _are_!”

Claude slowly came down from his laughing fit, “Alright, alright. _Maybe_ you’re secretly a disappointed mom. But there’s more important things to do than debate you on that.”

“Yes, there are.” Dimitri replied, ignoring most of Claude’s words.

“You ready to watch one of the _best_ movies ever?”

Dimitri blankly stared at the TV.

“I do not trust you. Two nights ago we watched Twilight. It was terrible.”

For about three weeks, Claude managed to convince Dimitri to watch bad movies with him. Some were ‘so bad it’s good’ movies, while others were absolutely horrible. Dimitri was quiet, never really commented during the movies until the end. Claude said things here and there, laughing at Dimitri’s minuscule reactions. A frown, a deeper frown, an ‘I am _so_ done with you, Claude’ look. _However,_ Dimitri became a lot more vocal at Twilight. Claude still wasn’t sure why he despised Twilight so much, but it was hilarious. The god _kept_ staring at Claude like he wanted him to die in a fire. He grew frustrated at the main character and drew parallels to a friend of his to _try_ and like her. Dimitri was surprisingly unconformable with the main love interest, ranting at how disturbing yet fake they were. Even _better,_ Dimitri hated the _other_ love interest. He seemed so confused and mildly disappointed at the love triangle. Which, again, was very funny.

“No, no, you can _totally_ trust me.”

Dimitri sent Claude a doubtful look.

“We’ll have a _good_ movie marathon tonight, I promise.”

Dimitri simply rose an eyebrow. Claude paused the show he was currently watching and pressed the back button on his remote. He was greeted with a slew of shows and movies from Netflix. Claude smirked at his watch list, seeing an entire row of 1 star movies. Dimitri glowered at the screen. The brunette searched for a certain animated movie.

The Lion King.

Dimitri sat up a little straighter. He owlishly glanced at Claude before shifting his focus back to the screen.

“The Lion King?” 

_Dimitri still doubts my genius._

“Yep!”

Claude started the movie. His smirk melted into a soft smile as he watched Dimitri’s scowl wither away. Within the first five minutes of the movie, Dimitri seemed mesmerized. The god actually leaned a bit forward, keeping his eye strictly on the TV. He hardly reached out for his bowl of cookies. Claude found himself paying more attention to Dimitri than the movie. Dimitri, for once, didn’t notice Claude staring at him.

Claude watched Dimitri bite back a smile at the musical numbers. He watched the god eventually cave and hum along. He saw him give death glares to Scar whenever he appeared onscreen, visibly shaking with displeasure when Scar spoke. Claude saw the _second_ Dimitri’s jaw dropped when Scar murdered Simba’s father. The god was left absolutely _speechless,_ almost torn to shreds watching Simba wake his father up. Claude held his hand for that one because Dimitri looked like he would start crying his eyes out. Dimitri grinned from ear to ear when Claude’s two favorite characters appeared at last. Timon and Pumba. Claude heard him laugh. A genuine, light hearted laugh. Claude didn’t expect Dimitri to _giggle_ like a five year old, going red in the face and using Claude as support.

Claude kept quiet, unable to say a single word. He was happy. Claude mindlessly watched the credits roll by as he smiled to himself. 

“Did you like the movie, Dimitri?”

Dimitri blinked. His pupil briefly shifted into a slit. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“You startled me.”

Claude snorted, “Sure looks like it. Your eye is all catty.”

Dimitri glanced away, “My apologies.”

“It’s fine, Your Godliness.”

Dimitri, of course, gave Claude a sour look. It softened, lighting up his pale face.

“The movie was okay.”

“Just okay? I’m sure Lion King fans are crying and shaking right now.”

A pause. 

“I liked it.” Dimitri admitted in a quiet voice.

Claude cheered, grinning widely.

“You wanna watch another?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Next up! The Princess and the Frog, it’s crazy underrated but I adore it.”

“May we watch Mulan after? She has a sword.”

Claude’s emerald eyes flashed with mirth, warm as the sun, “Sure thing, Dimitri.”

Claude and Dimitri finished off their Disney marathon with funny Youtube compilations.

* * *

“Hey, Dimitri?”

Dimitri hummed, taking his eye off the TV screen. Claude paused the episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender and turned the TV off. Dimitri actually _pouted._ If Claude couldn’t read Dimitri well enough, that little pout would be more of a grimace. 

“Sorry, sorry! We’ll watch the riveting tale of Zuko McSad Sad later, okay?”

“Don’t mock my favorite character.”

“Aha! You finally admit it!”

Dimitri stifled a laugh.

“I got a question for you, Your Godliness. Several, really.”

Dimitri dipped his head down, giving Claude the okay. Claude shuffled closer to him and nearly bumped shoulders. Dimitri waited for the incoming questions with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll start with the dumb questions.”

“Please do not ask me what my favorite color is. It’s still green.”

Claude chuckled, “Hey, those are _conversation starters,_ it’s a different realm of dumb.”

“Very well.”

Claude bit his lip, thinking.

“Can you,” Claude paused, forming a filler word on his tongue, “do magic?”

Dimitri nodded. He held out his right palm. An emblem flared on his hand, glowing bright blue. Royal blue lights danced across his hand like lazy fireflies. They floated around the pair and sparked into tiny flames.

“ _Woah._ ” Claude whispered under his breath.

The lights shifted as they trailed after each other. A flash went off, temporarily blinding Claude. He rapidly blinked. When the darkness fled from his vision, the lights conglomerated into a vague spear shape. The spearpoint flickered with a different shade of blue. Twin trails of midnight blue light gently floated around the ‘blade.’ The pole was needle thin, glowing with pure white light. The spear levitated above Dimitri’s head.

“That’s so _beautiful._ ” Claude’s soft voice trailed off in awe. 

Dimitri’s lips curled into a slight smile.

“Thank you, Claude.”

“Can you teach me magic?”

Dimitri’s face scrunched up in thought, his eye narrowing.

“No human has ever asked me, nor am I the best teacher.”

“We can try! Together.”

“That we can. Would you like to try now?”

“Nah. I might forget the rest of my questions if we do.”

Dimitri nodded. The spear of light dispersed into tiny orbs, slowly twinkling like stars. They floated near the ceiling and lit up the dark living room.

“How about we ask each other questions, Dimitri? It’s only fair.”

“Alright. Why do you want me to teach you magic?”

Claude gave Dimitri a sheepish smile, “I just thought of shooting magic arrows. You know, fire arrows or ice arrows. I go to an archery range every Friday after work.”

Interest flashed in Dimitri’s light blue eye.

“Next question!” Claude chirped, laughing when Dimitri deflated.

Claude tapped his cheek.

“Can you transform? Into animals or?”

“I can. I see no use for it, however.”

“Can I see?”

“Tell me more about your archery skills.”

“ _That’s,_ ” Claude dragged the word in a sing-songy voice, “not a question!”

Dimitri scowled, “ _Can_ you tell me more about your archery skills?”

“There we go, buddy.” Claude teased.

Dimitri shot Claude an unamused look.

“My dad first taught me how to aim a bow when I was eight, I think? I was pretty terrible, I had poor aim, missed my targets, you know, the whole shebang. Once I got used to the feeling and started to rely on muscle memory, I practiced by myself. Day ‘til night,” Claude let out a sheepish little chuckle, “sometimes I forgot to eat, so my dad dragged me home for dinner. And guess what Dimitri?”

“What?”

Claude grinned brightly, proud of himself, “I went right back to practicing after I ate. When I was thirteen, I entered a few competitions and I, of course, won all of them.”

Claude’s grin dimmed, “I had to stop, though. People weren’t very,” Claude sucked in a breath, “ _happy_ with my wins.”

“I would be.”

Claude’s head snapped up to Dimitri, emerald eyes going slightly wide.

“Perhaps you can show me just how good you are.”

Claude floundered, going red in the face, “S-Sure, yeah.”

Claude cleared his throat and put his fist near his mouth.

“Can you transform now?”

Dimitri nodded. The emblem appeared on his hand again. Blue light exploded along Dimitr’s body, curling around him.

A pale yellow lion cub sat next to Claude. The brunette easily made the connection in seconds, trying not to coo at Dimitri. Dimitri’s two toned furs and dark blue toga was replaced with a cute neckerchief. 

Claude couldn’t resist anymore. He scooped Dimitri into his lap, running his hand through his soft blonde fur.

“You’re _adorable,_ Dimitri.”

Dimitri attempted to roar. The sound came out as a high pitched yip that had Claude melting in his seat.

“Lookin’ fierce, Your Lionliness.”

“I will stab your parents.” Dimitri threatened, lightly nipping Claude’s index finger.

Dimitri sounded embarrassed. 

Claude scritched behind Dimitri’s fluffy ear. He purred, leaning into the touch.

“Where are you from, Claude?”

“Almyra.”

“Was it not a home to you?”

“I,” Claude’s hand stilled, sighing as he briefly stopped pampering Dimitri, “it’s where I was born. I have a lot of good memories there, you know? Watching my mom cook, having her teach me. Play fighting with my siblings. I’m proud of my heritage, for sure, but I wasn’t really accepted. To them, I guess I was just _too_ different. I got mocked a lot, hurt too. It got so bad that my dad bought me a dagger to defend myself.”

Dimitri went quiet for a moment.

“Humans remain to be such fickle, terrified creatures. It must have been frustrating to deal with that.”

“You’re telling me, Dimitri. Yeah, I hated it. I ended up moving away, and well, no one likes me here, either.”

“Truly? What a shame. They should.”

Claude sputtered, breaking out of his somber mood.

“You’re killing me with your honesty, Dimitri.”

Dimitri licked Claude’s finger. The brunette laughed. In retaliation, Claude booped Dimitri’s nose. Dimitri shut his eye, ears pointing upward in surprise as he shook his head.

“When were you born, Your Lionliness?”

“During the very first war. It was a tiny skirmish that bled into a three year war.”

“ _Wait._ Was it before writing was developed?! _Ancient_ periods?!”

Dimitri blinked, somehow managing to give Claude an owlish look.

“Yes? Is it that impressive?”

“Of _course_ it is! Did you help them fight? Did you pick a side? What other-”

“Claude.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m what you call a casual war buff. And history.”

Dimitri made a chuffing sound. 

“Any more questions, Claude?”

“Two more.”

“Ask away.”

“Tell me about your friends.”

“That is not a question.” Dimitri shot back.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this. I’m shocked and appalled, Dimitri.”

_Somehow_ Dimitri rolled his eye. He answered Claude anyway.

“My friends are more like family to me, given how long I’ve gotten to know them. There’s Dedue, my oldest friend,” Dimitri yipped, unable to smile, “he’s _very_ loyal to me and quiet. Despite his tall stature, he’s rather gentle.”

“Does he garden?”

“He does.”

“What’s something he doesn’t like?”

“Dedue is oddly protective of me, so I suppose he hates it when someone tries to hurt me.”

“Well, yeah, that’s usually how friendships work.”

Dimitri growled. Or at least he attempted to.

“Then there are Felix and Sylvain. Felix held some resentment for me. Fear, as well. He’s quick to lash out, being aggressive with what he says. _Very_ blunt and even now it catches me off guard. But underneath that, Felix is soft hearted.”

“Why did he hate you so much?”

“I was unwell for a period of time. The endless wars I involved myself in and my past caught up to me. I exploded one day and,” Dimitri went silent for a while, “it didn’t end too well.”

“Things happen, Dimitri. And I don’t think you could’ve controlled it, either.”

“Perhaps not. Moving on, Sylvain. At first glance, it would seem he’s only a careless skirt chaser. While he is obnoxiously flirtatious, it is an act meant to downplay his true self and lower expectations.”

“So he’s like me? Hiding behind a mask all the time?”

“Quite. He’s extremely smart, yet he hides that, as well if he doesn’t know the person he’s talking to. Despite being like an older brother to us, he’s closer to Felix.”

“Nice.”

Dimitri went on to explain his four other friends. Ingrid, another old friend of his, who aspired to become a knight. She was the mother hen of the group. Ashe, who formerly was a thief, now a powerful archer. Mercedes and Annette, two kind souls.

“Last question, Dimitri. You mind changing back for this?”

Dimitri undid the transformation, waiting expectantly.

“Is it okay if I touch your wings?”

Dimitri nodded. Claude’s hand left the blonde’s head. 

“You sure? I mean,” Claude’s voice trailed off for a few seconds.

“I trust you, Claude. There is no need to worry.”

Claude’s emerald eyes went wide. He blinked, fully processing Dimitri’s sincere words. The brunette took in a near silent breath.

“You actually,” Claude let out an airy disbelieving laugh, “you- _Dimitri._ ”

Claude didn’t realize his hands started to tremble. 

“Claude?” Dimitri called in alarm.

Tears welled up in Claude’s eyes. He tried to reassure Dimitri with a wide grin.

“I’m okay, it’s just- people _have_ said they trust me, but they never meant it. Not like you. You’re _honest_ with me and I’m just happy, is all.”

Dimitri smiled, lightly patting Claude on the shoulder. The brunette slowly reached out for Dimitri’s left wing. His fingertips hovered over Dimitri’s pitch black wing. Dimitri nudged his wing closer, slightly startling Claude. Claude gently stroked the feathers with his thumb. The wing twitched and fluttered. Dimitri’s eye slipped close. He hung his head, and lost his usually half-tense, battle ready posture. Feeling a little brave, Claude carefully clutched Dimitri’s wing, threading his fingers through the inky black feathers. Both of his wings started to flap hard enough to create a light breeze. 

“Is this okay? You alright?”

Dimitri made a sound in his throat. He didn’t seem uncomfortable. 

“It feels nice.” Dimitri eventually replied after a full minute of silence.

Dimitri’s voice was _lighter,_ almost. Relaxed and peaceful. It made Claude smile.

“Yeah?”

Dimitri let out a drowsy, ‘Mhm.’ 

Dimitri’s head bumped into Claude’s neck. He slumped forward, blissfully focusing on the feeling of Claude’s fingers petting his wings.

“I’m glad you trust me, Dimi.” Claude whispered, using his free hand to hug him.

“Mmrf.”

Claude laughed quietly, lips twisting into a sunny smile as his eyes crinkled. He stared up at the shimmering lights on the ceiling.

_I’m doomed._

* * *

_Huh. It’s been four months now since I met Dimitri. There’s so much of Dimitri I got to learn about and I think I’m in love with him. But, I doubt it’ll work out. Even though I’m happy and he’s happy, even though he might feel the same way, it wouldn’t work. I’m still different, aren’t I?_

_Yeah._

_I’ll still die and leave him. It’ll hurt him for sure. He’s just so- he’s everything I still can’t be. He wears his heart on his sleeve. I don’t. He’s almost incapable of lying, and he’s terrible at it, too. I lie to keep myself safe._

_He can’t love me. He **can’t** love me._

_But I-_

“Claude?”

Claude jumped out of his skin. His gaze snapped to Dimitri, who stared at him in worry.

“I was just lost in thought, don’t worry.”

As Claude expected, his response only caused Dimitri to fret over him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I was wondering.” Claude airily said.

“About?”

“Can you take off your eyepatch? I wanted to see you. But if you don’t wa-”

Claude lied. He _lied,_ making sure his feelings weren’t shoved into the spotlight. He’s always done this, keeping his mouth shut about his opinions and beliefs, his personal life. In turn, he weaseled his way into getting information out of others. But, he _was_ interested in Dimitri’s eye. He didn’t want to know for the sake of knowing, getting dirt on Dimitri. The thought felt _wrong._ Shattering his trust into pieces would pain his own jaded heart. Claude _truly,_ honest to god, or well, Dimitri himself, to know him. To know more about his life.

Claude would lie about his feelings. He would lock them away.

The _least_ he could do is tell Dimitri his _greatest_ secret.

_My name._

Claude’s train of thoughts screeched to a halt. He watched Dimitri reach for his eyepatch and take it off. His right eye was a murky, cloudy gray and pupil less. The area around his blinded eye was discolored. Splotchy purple blots were scattered about, wrinkling the skin. It _almost_ resembled a burn scar. A jagged scar bloomed from his eyelid and underneath his eye. It was slanted a bit to the left.

“ _Dimitri._ Who did this to you?”

Claude wished his voice came out soft, barely above a whisper to fit the quiet moment. His voice was full of _rage_ and slight terror. 

Who?

Who would do this to Dimitri? That much damage? 

Shame cracked Dimitri’s pale face. It scrunched up in brief anger as he recalled what happened. Claude wasted no time and instantly wrapped his arms around him.

“Cornelia. I was to be executed-”

_What?_

“For killing another god. My uncle, but I never laid a hand on him. She framed me and thus, I was sent to a cellar.”

_**What?** _

“She kept me in that cellar alone. In the dark. Without any sunlight. She rarely fed me. My wings, too. She clipped them even though I wouldn’t be able to fly in such a tiny cell. She tore the feathers out or burned them with dark magic, and I- she kept me muzzled like a dog when I fought back.”

“ _Dimitri-_!”

“Dedue helped me escape from my execution. And then, I found myself fighting her a few months later. She used dark magic and-”

Claude held him tighter.

“Shh, you don’t have to continue, it’s alright.”

Claude didn’t let go of Dimitri, but he pulled away to look him in the eye. He freed an arm. Claude gently brushed his thumb against the scarred skin.

“It’s alright.” Claude repeated.

Dimitri hugged Claude back, craning his head down to rest between the crook of Claude’s neck. He held him in a crushing grip. Claude clenched his teeth, feeling a bruise form under his clothes. The brunette threaded his fingers through Dimitri’s blonde locks, ignoring the stinging pain. He started humming when a sob escaped Dimitri’s lips.

“I’m sorry for asking, Dima.”

Dimitri choked, trying to reply.

“No, you’re not at fault. I’ve long since dealt with Cornelia. My trauma. I suppose you’ve become my weakness, Claude.”

“Your weakness?”

“I feel as though I can truly share my heart with you.”

_I feel as though I can truly share my heart with you._

“If that’s the case,” Claude began, voice coming out shaky, “then why don’t I share something about myself?”

“Are you sure?”

“I trust you too, Dimitri. I _promise_ I do.”

Dimitri nodded.

Claude heaved out a long sigh.

“Claude’s the name I use _here._ It’s just as fake as the smile I hide behind. But, I can’t do that with you. I can’t fake _anything_ with you, Dimitri.”

“ _So,_ ” Claude’s voice cracked, settling in a higher pitch before leveling out, “I’ll tell you the truth. One of many, really.”

“My real name is Khalid. It’s my birth name.” Claude breathed out.

“Khalid.” Dimitri tested the name on his lips.

“It’s a beautiful name. It fits you nicely.”

Claude’s, no _Khalid’s_ jaw dropped. He sat frozen in his seat. Dimitri had the gall to _continue._

“I think I like it much better than Claude, but both names represent who you are, don’t they?”

“I never thought about it like that.” Claude croaked out, feeling his throat tighten uncomfortably.

“Cl-”

“Please say _my_ name. Please. I haven’t heard my own name in _years._ ”

“Khalid.”

Claude shivered. His shoulders began to shake. He wailed, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks, dripping onto his lap. Claude babbled, calling out for Dimitri, who in turn answered back.

“I believe it’s time I gift _you_ something, Khalid,” Dimitri lightly scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed, “ah, this gift is rather _recent,_ while the other, er, I kept for a short time.”

“What is it?” Claude squeaked through his tears.

“May I give you a nickname?”

“Yeah?”

“Khala?”

Claude let out a wet laugh, smiling from ear to ear, “I _love_ it, thank you. I imagine Claude’s a hard name to make a nickname for.” 

“I’m glad.”

Dimitri pulled away from the hug, cupping his hands together. Blue light lit up his palms. The light warped into a shape before separating into a burst of tiny spheres. An intricately made dagger rested in Dimitri’s large hands. The blade was hidden inside a leather sheath. The curved sheath was a dark, royal blue. The blade point and hilt point were metallic, entirely made of gold. The hilt of the dagger was dirt brown, the _exact_ same color as Claude’s hair, which Claude found adorable. Only Dimitri. The crossguard was vaguely in the shape of short deer antlers, following a muddy desert brown to off-white gradient. The dagger included a dark blue leather strap with a hole. The hole was lined with a silver eyelet. A thin, short golden rope chain looped inside it, with a single midnight blue feather connected to the ball of the chain. 

Claude gently took the dagger from Dimitri’s hands. He slowly unsheathed the weapon in awe. Claude ran his fingers along the blade, feeling the engravings under his fingertips. The blade was golden. Chartreuse green curved engravings crisscrossed along the short blade, and on both sides of the dagger were the words ‘Verdant Wind’ in forest green. The words were in Almyran. The engravings reacted to Claude’s touch, lighting up and trailing after his fingers. Claude blinked in surprise. Dimitri explained himself.

“It’s imbued with wind magic so you can channel it faster.” Dimitri said in a nervous voice.

“Hey, don’t sound so scared, Dima. I think it’s cute you got me a dagger. Thanks.”

Dimitri smiled, flushing red. His blush spread across his pale face and up to his ears.

“Um. Well, it was Felix who made it.”

“Seriously?! _Damn,_ it looks so good. No wonder. He’s a fanatic for swords, yeah?”

Dimitri shyly nodded, “It was a little difficult to get him to make it. He demanded his payment in cookies,” Dimitri pouted in displeasure, “he took _all_ of them and ate them in front of me.”

“Stone cold. _Wow._ ”

Dimitri laughed, “But, I’m glad you like it.”

“Of _course!_ Funny thing, I was holding onto a gift for you, too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.”

Claude got up from his sofa and headed to his bedroom. He bent down in front of his white nightstand, pulling the bottom drawer open. Inside were random folded papers and three old yearbooks. On top of that were a double braided ribbon and an earring. The ribbon was baby blue and lined in emerald green. The double braid followed the same color scheme. The lone earring was fairly long. The hook for the earring was made of pitch black metal. A lion’s paw was crafted beneath it, with a small cut zircon on top. It was cleanly rounded. A tiny black loop connected the next piece, which was another gemstone. It was a sapphire, lined in black. The end of the black detailing resembled a spear point. It also served as the link to the last piece. A lion’s head. 

Claude stared at the gifts for a second before carefully grabbing them. He left his bedroom, hoping Dimitri would like them. Claude sat back on the sofa. Dimitri _immediately_ locked onto the delicate items in his hands. Claude’s anxiety was somewhat whisked away when Dimitri grinned at him. 

“I noticed you keep your hair down, so I thought it’d be nice to keep it out of your face, so, uh, yeah,” Claude laughed nervously, continuing without meaning to, “my _ummm,_ Not-Mom but totally mom made that, she’s um, like, she’s my boss. At work. Judith.”

“Can you tie it for me?” Dimitri asked, chuckling softly at Claude’s rambling.

“Yeah, turn around.”

Dimitri swiftly turned around, the back of his head facing towards Claude. Claude weaved his hand through Dimitri’s hair, once, twice, before grasping it into a high ponytail. He tightly tied the ribbon around the ponytail, securing it. The ribbon was long enough to cascade against Dimitri’s neck like twin tails. 

“It looks great on you.”

Dimitri turned back around, tearfully smiling. His eyes were filled with _so_ much adoration and love. It was directed at _Claude._ Him. Claude’s heart felt so full, yet sunk at the same time. 

Claude didn’t know how to deal with that. 

Dimitri reached out for the earring, _very, very_ carefully. He didn’t want it to crumble against his fingers, given his monstrous strength - his words, not Claude’s. The earring flashed a bright blue. The light stretched, floating towards Dimitri’s left ear. The light dimmed and eventually dissipated. The earring tugged his earlobe down. Dimitri started to cry.

“Thank you so much, Khala.”

“You’re welcome.” Claude stuttered.

Claude’s heart hammered like a jackrabbit on crack. He felt jittery all over. 

In Almyra, earrings were meant to be shared with a partner. A _romantic_ partner. One for yourself and the other for your lover. Left. Right. Kids would beg their parents to buy them simple little hooped earrings for their crush. Smiling and laughing when their crush would accept it. Adults looking for a _lifetime_ bond would get their own custom made earring, meant to signify their beloved. 

Earrings were a proposal. An engagement leading to marriage.

Claude proposed to Dimitri and the god had _no_ idea. He told Dimitri about Almyra. How the country prided itself on independence, strength and worth. The many sprawling, hot deserts and beautiful forests. The culture, the clothes, the foods. Everything.

_Everything_ except the concept and practices of love.

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell him.

Claude was selfish.

Of course, Claude still grinned at Dimitri as if he hung the stars he adored so much. 

“You’re probably wondering how I got _that_ done, yeah?”

“Yes! It’s so beautiful.” Dimitri gushed, causing Claude to fiercely blush. 

“Well,” Claude’s voice trailed off, recalling what occurred five weeks ago.

* * *

It was a Friday. Claude clocked out of work, waving goodbye to Judith, who, as per usual, rolled her eyes. Her stern face softened into something motherly, which she would keep denying no matter how many times Claude called her out. Judith smiled and told him that she hoped Claude’s ‘mysterious crush’ would enjoy the gift. If Dimitri somehow _didn’t_ like it, she would kick his ass twice for good measure. Claude laughed it off, even as Judith swore to her promise with a glare on her face. 

Claude took a bus to the archery range he’s gone to since he first moved here. Golden Deer. It was run by an Almyran man. Nader. Like Judith, the man was a father figure to Claude. He came an hour early.

“Hey, Not-Father!”

Nader grinned at Claude.

“You’re here early, kid.”

“Yeah.” Claude dragged the word, “can you do me a favor?”

Nader’s earnest grin turned _teasing._

“Oh? Is it about that favorite boy o’ yours?”

Claude flushed a bright red, “Shut up, old man!”

“So it is.”

Claude groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Nader roared out a boisterous laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you get this flustered. That kid must treat you well, huh?”

“He does, yeah. That’s why I want to give him something.”

“An earring?” Nader jokingly asked.

Claude’s silence answered Nader’s question. The older man clapped Claude’s back, causing him to stumble forward. A tender look danced across Nader’s face. 

“You love him.”

Claude dumbly nodded, “But I _can’t._ He’s-”

_He’s a god._

_He deserves someone better, someone kinder._

“He’s too good for me.” Claude admitted, half lying. 

“You silly, silly boy,” Nader croned, wrapping Claude in a strong bear hug, “I know you, Claude. When I first met you, you were filled to the brim with distrust and half-truths. Even when I told you I was Almyran, you smiled away, you know the one,” Nader gave him a plastic smile, it wasn’t one to one with his, far too warm and soft, “but things changed. Your walls broke down and all I saw was the person I see _right_ now. My son.”

“ _Nader._ ”

“You mean _dad,_ pops, or papa, kid.”

“Fine,” Claude sniffled, “you old coot.” 

Nader laughed while rubbing Claude’s back.

Claude hesitated, “I love him, _baba._ I _love_ him! And I- there’s just no way he’ll-”

“Listen, abu and listen _well._ Your heart may be sealed away but the _second_ those chains are broken, it flies as true as your arrows. You’re afraid of getting close to people, you’re afraid no one will accept you, and now you’re terrified of losing the person that _has._ You _are_ enough for him, you _are_ good for him. And if he doesn’t think so, I believe I’ll have a _fatherly_ chat with the man.”

Claude cried into Nader’s chest. 

“You say you’re selfish, and maybe you are. We _all_ are. But who says you don’t deserve to be, every once and while?” 

Claude _sobbed_ hard.

“If you want me to make you that earring, just work extra hard today with a smile, my boy!”

“Will do, baba.”

Nader ruffled Claude’s hair, messing up his neatly combed haircut.

“Since you gush about ‘im like a little schoolgirl, I got the _perfect_ design for your,” Nader’s teasing grin came back with a vengeance, “ _shabal._ ”

“Shut up!” Claude whined, going red.

_Shabal. Little lion. I hate this man so much._

“Nah, fathers are _supposed_ to tease their children, so I will not stay quiet.”

Claude grumbled. He was glad to have someone like Nader in his life, though.

* * *

Claude sighed, _finally_ coming home from work. Today’s shift was particularly brutal since the holidays were creeping up. For retail workers such as himself, the holiday sales and shopping were challenges straight from hell. Crying, noisy kids begging their parents to no avail. Adults fighting over soon-to-be-gifts, even _more_ dreadful if the gifts were for children. Teenagers shoplifting because of course they would. 

_Let’s not forget the ‘Let me see the manager’ people. Uh, yeah, you’re talking to him. Ugh._

Claude shuddered. Angry, entitled adults were a mess and a half to deal with. Thank _Dimitri_ it never got under his skin. Yelling and threats were so trivial. He knew Judith wouldn’t fire him, either and instead promote him or give him a higher paycheck. 

There _was_ a light at the end of the tunnel, thankfully. To Claude’s unsurprise, it was Dimitri. He continued to visit his apartment, or hung out with him in a secluded forest. The blonde taught him various magic spells, but only one stuck. Wind. At first, Dimitri grasped at straws, trying to instruct him. He wasn’t sure how to help Claude until the brunette suggested an unsure ‘maybe emotions bring it out?’ 

Bring it out it did.

_I still have to practice, I’m good enough but that’s not satisfying. Though, I should be careful with it. I have a very strong feeling that won’t be the case, today._

Claude walked down the hall, slowing down when he overheard a conversation coming from his apartment. 

_That’s, peculiar._

“And you say _I’ve_ gotten soft, Boar God.”

“Felix.” 

“Relax, Dedue. I’m not trying to- you know. I’m bad at words.”

“That’s why I love you, Fe!”

“Expect to find a sword in your chest in the next five minutes.”

“Everyone, please. Let’s go back to the topic at hand.”

“Thanks, Mercie!”

“You’re welcome, Annie.”

Felix sighed, “You have a week left, Dimitri.”

_A week left? For what? He’s not leaving, is he? Right?_

“I know that, Felix.”

“Dimitri, I know it’s scary, but surely he must feel the same way about you?”

“He does, Ashe. He gave me-” Dimitri’s voice got quieter.

“He did _what_?!” A person cackled.

They wheezed, choking on their own laughter.

“Don’t lean on me, you imp!”

“Oh, _oh,_ he’s _swooning_ for you! Wow. Ooooh, boy.”

“Sylvain!” Dimitri stressed, bordering on a _whine._

Sylvain tried to speak again, but kept laughing. His laughter faded.

“Look, Dimitri. I can _guarantee_ you don’t want the latter option. He won’t want it, either, and you _know_ that.”

“I know.”

Dimitri sounded so _small._ Weak and almost afraid.

“I lied to myself, thinking if his memories of me were erased, he would be unburdened. He wouldn’t have to make such a huge decision because I _know_ he wouldn’t let me go through losing my immortality.”

Claude’s eyes went wide.

“But-”

“ _But,_ I-I adore him. I can’t bear to see him alone again, especially if I’ll be the cause.”

“Oh, _Dimitri._ You really, really love him, don’t you?”

“I do, Ingrid. I _do._ ”

“Um, then, I guess you should tell him that? He’s right outside.” Ashe awkwardly addressed.

Silence.

“ _WHAT_?!” They all screamed.

Claude took his cue and unlocked his door. He pushed it open.

“Uh, hi? You guys must be the Blue Lions. Dimitri’s friends, right?”

Dimitri’s friends either rose their eyebrows or gave him an incredulous look at the group name.

Claude closed the door behind him. He wasn’t sure if he should bow or stay standing. Despite Dimitri being a god, supposedly unreachable, Claude felt like they were on equal footing. _However,_ there were his friends.

Who were gods.

Gods who stood in his living room, analyzing him like an ant. 

Claude couldn’t put the names to the faces, or at least not yet. 

To Dimitri’s right hand side, a _taller,_ bulkier man stood. The god had snow white hair and a plethora of faded scars on his dark skinned face. His muted green eyes softened when he stared at Claude, which was a relief. His clothes were _far_ more modest than Dimitri’s. He wore silver armor with a brown tint. A thick blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. His large wings were pure white, much like his hair.

_Maybe that’s Dedue?_

On Dimitri’s left stood another god. Claude _immediately_ got the feeling that he didn’t like him, given how much the god was scowling. Dark blue, almost black hair and wings, narrowed maple syrup eyes and pale skin. A frown was etched to the god’s face, sizing Claude up. Claude had no doubt the god was muscular, but he was rather lithe. The kind of person to favor fencing over heavy blades. 

_Either that’s Felix or Sylvain. Probably Felix._

The god clinging onto Probably-Felix threw Claude in for a loop. One, he was half naked from the waist up. _Two,_ he looked more like a demon. His eyes were lighter than Felix’s. Red flickered in his tortilla brown eyes. His pupils were slit. Thick, spiraled black horns adorned the sides of his head. The ridges of his horns were the same shade as his medium light red-orange hair. His bat-like wings and tail followed the black-orange-red color scheme. His tail was scaled, save for the tuft of red-orange fur. He looked red in the face, as if he had a laughing fit. However, his brown eyes were guarded and cold.

_Alright, so that’s Sylvain._

Claude quickly deduced that the silver haired god was Ashe, evident by the quiver slung over his shoulder. The blonde goddess with green eyes _must_ have been Ingrid because of the leather and metallic battle skirt. She looked like a knight, so he only assumed. The other two Claude wasn’t too sure of.

“ _Uhhhh-_ ” Claude began, unsure how to unpack this situation.

Sylvain smirked and casually strolled over to Claude. His eyes were half lidded, but still cold and sharp like black ice. He invaded Claude’s personal space, tail lazily wagging.

“You’re Dimitri’s little _Khala,_ huh?” Sylvain questioned in a faux cheerful voice.

Claude _didn’t_ know how to properly respond to that. His first thought was to smile and laugh it off, entirely fake. But he _knew_ he shouldn’t be so wary of Dimitri's friends. His next thought was a bad one. Punching the guy in the face, which, again, was a _terrible_ idea. 

Claude didn’t want _other_ people calling him that. Especially people he hardly knew.

“Claude. It’s Claude.”

Sylvain grinned, showing teeth, “Quite the cold shoulder you have there, Khalid.”

Claude breathed harshly through his nose.

“ _Don’t._ ”

“Ah, I see, you like it better when _Dimitri_ says it. My bad, I forgot!”

“Sure.” Claude replied, thoroughly unconvinced.

Sylvain chuckled, perfectly fake and practiced.

_Is this how people feel when they talk to me? This feels so uncomfortable._

“I have a _fun_ idea, do you want to hear it?”

Sylvain gave him no time to answer and continued with a wider grin that _screamed_ trouble. He leaned forward, bringing his lips to Claude’s ear. The redhead cleared his throat. Claude froze up, trying to push Sylvain away. Sylvain let out a low, gravelly moan that sounded _way_ too close to Dimitri. Claude rapidly blinked as heat steadily rose to his face. 

“I can see it on your face, _Claude._ You want him, hm? Not only that, but once upon a time, you lusted over him rather than love him.”

Sylvain huffed out a breathy laugh. 

“So tell me, if I were to,” Sylvain pretended to think, “hug him around his waist, trail my hands on his body or even _kiss_ him right in front of you. You wouldn’t mind, right?”

Sylvain cupped Claude’s chin. He hummed in delight.

“That’s a _cute_ expression you’re wearing. Poor you, you look so upset. I wonder why.”

Sylvain’s grin turned razor sharp, “It’s not like Dimitri’s yours, is he? Even with that rampant desire in your heart, you’re too scared to let it consume you.”

Sylvain pulled away, “That just means he’s mine for the taking. And poor little Khala will be painfully alone.” 

“ _Sylvain._ ” Dimitri warned, taking note of the furious look on Claude’s face.

Sylvain turned to Dimitri, dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

“We’re just having a friendly chat, no need to worry!” 

Sylvain stared back at Claude, smiling innocently. 

“It’s a shame, really. You’re quite beautiful,” Sylvain lowered his voice, “so, _so_ beautiful.”

“Sylvain!” Felix snapped.

The fake smile Sylvain had on his face shattered like glass. He swiftly turned on his heel, marching over to Felix. Claude’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, watching Sylvain come apart. His eyes were soft, looking at Felix as if he was the _only_ person that mattered. He wrapped Felix into a loose hug, much to his cutting protests. Sylvain peppered gentle kisses along Felix’s jawline, murmuring sweet nothings. His tail wagged like a happy puppy. The only things Claude could hear were ‘Only you’ and ‘ _Always_ you, Felix.’

Sylvain caught Claude’s stare, smirking deviously. His hand trailed down Felix’s clothes and down to his stomach. Lower, and lower and lo-

Two things happened _very_ quickly. Felix smacked the back of his hand into Sylvain’s face as Claude half yelled into his living room. Sylvain stumbled back a bit.

“I am _not_ getting evicted from my apartment because of a _noise complaint!_ Sit on the sofa and _stay_ there!”

“So you’re telling me I _can’t_ fuck Felix?”

Felix sent Sylvain a heated glare. Pink bloomed on his cheeks, diminishing the scowl.

Claude gave Sylvain a flat look.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri sighed out, much like a disappointed mother, “please behave yourself.”

“Alright, alright.”

A genuine smile graced Sylvain’s face, “Why don’t we start over, Claude? I’m Sylvain, the God of Lust.”

Claude slowly blinked, shaking his head. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

“Seriously?”

Sylvain pouted, “Aww, you don’t sound very thrilled.”

“I wonder why.” Claude grumbled.

Sylvain snorted. He glanced at Felix.

“Felix. God of Thunder and Swords. I don’t like you.”

“I mean, you’re honest, I guess?”

“I am Dedue. God of Oaths.”

Claude merely smiled.

_That’s fitting, given what I know about him._

The gods and goddesses finished through their brief introductions. Ashe, the God of Illusion and Archery. Illusions didn’t quite _fit_ a sweet guy like Ashe, but he wasn’t complaining. Ingrid, the Goddess of Fighting, another longtime friend of Dimitri’s. She, like Felix, didn’t trust him. Mercedes was the Goddess of White Magic, and weirdly enough, a little older than Dimitri. She was kind to a fault, peaceful as still water. Annette was the Goddess of Magic. She was a bit more energetic than Mercedes, but no less kind.

“So what brings you crazy kids to my home?”

Ingrid narrowed her eyes, “You should know. You eavesdropped.”

“That I did, but I don’t exactly understand.”

Felix huffed, “Aren’t you _smart?_ Figure it out.”

“Felix, don’t antagonize him.” Ashe reprimanded with a slight frown.

“I’ll do as I please.” Felix shot back while staring directly at Claude.

“Don’t mind Felix, he’ll warm up to you, Claude.”

Claude smiled. 

“We were discussing you and how to move forward with a situation,” Mercedes began in a soft voice, “as Dimitri’s friends, we heard all about you. Truly wonderful, lovely things that you’d like to hear. Dimitri loves you, and just by watching,” Mercedes cast a disapproving yet unsurprised frown at Sylvain, “Sylvain push your buttons, you love our Dimitri, too.”

Claude’s mouth felt dry.

“I-”

“It’s alright to feel afraid, but it’s also okay to take risks, Claude.”

“How _can_ I?” Claude whispered mournfully.

Claude winced when he saw Dimitri frown in the corner of his eye.

“I can’t, I’m not-”

“ _What,_ ” Felix hissed harsher than necessary, “you think you’re the _only_ human to fall for a god?”

Claude’s mouth opened and closed like a fish.

“And do _you_ think you can just _ignore_ the feelings you have for Dimitri when you fools _both_ deserve it?”

“Hey, Fe. Humans are squishy, emotional little things. Lay off a bit. Besides, our Claude’s quite stressed out.”

Felix huffed, “Fine. Claude. Listen.”

Claude couldn’t reply, his throat too closed up.

“Most of us fell in love with someone we weren’t supposed to. I fell for this bumbling fool,” Felix’s snappy words were delicate and gentle, especially when he mentioned Sylvain, “we were human, then. In a different time period. As you can guess, back then, being with a man was against the law. It would get you beaten and killed. Well, that’s what happened to us, we were dying together.”

“But I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want to leave Sylvain. I felt so _wronged_ and angry. Then, _this,_ ” Felix jabbed a finger at Dimitri, “bumbling idiot and his lapdog came to us, giving us a second chance. And you know what, Claude? I took that chance without a second thought.” 

Helpfully, or unhelpfully, Dimitri’s other friends gave their stories.

Ashe laughed, a little embarrassed, “I found Dedue at one of his gardens. Multiple times. I was a bit intimidated by him! He was _really_ tall, even now! And he always looked so serious.”

“I’m sorry, Ashe.”

“No, no-! Hey! I see that smile on your face, please don’t mess with me in front of Claude, Dedue! Anyway, I was human and Dedue wasn’t. I went through the same things you did, but I jumped head first at the chance of being with him. My life was in shambles. I lost my adoptive brother, my father and my biological parents, the only people I really knew. No one wanted to be friends with a thief, former or not.”

“Right! So, Mercedes was like my guardian angel. Mercie’s _super super_ sweet, so I really couldn’t help but get a crush on her. She was there for me when dad wasn’t, for so many things. I got attached to her very quickly. I was comfortable with her, so I guess all those negative feelings and denial never happened.” Annette rushed, gushing about Mercedes. 

“Oh.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, “Is that all you have to say, Claude?”

“I-”

Felix rolled his eyes before setting his lips into a thin line, “Tell Dimitri. Tell him how you feel. Say it or die like a _true_ coward!”

Claude flinched, hugging his sides. He grit his teeth and tried to blink back his tears. The stress got to him. His hope and mounting fear. Claude let out an agonized scream, falling to his knees. Dimitri rushed over to his side before he fell. Claude sobbed, reaching out for Dimitri like a terrified child.

Claude couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Di-Dima,_ ” Claude brokenly wailed into his chest, “Dimitri, Dimitri, _Dimitri_!”

Dimitri embraced him, firmly holding Claude in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry,” Claude choked, mindlessly switching to his native tongue, “I love you. I _love_ you! I-”

“I love you, too.” Dimitri whispered soothingly in Almyran.

Claude sobbed harder. 

Claude heard Felix scoff.

“Glad you could get your head out of your ass. There’s _another_ thing I want you to do. Sweet love confessions won’t convince some of us. Prove yourself. _Prove_ to us you’re worthy of staying by Dimitri’s side.”

“H-How?” Claude croaked.

Felix smirked, laughing, “I, the God of Thunder and Swords, Felix, challenge you to a duel!”

Claude missed _everyone_ rolling their eyes.

Ingrid groaned, but approved of the idea, “Never change, Felix, never change. It’s true, however,” Ingrid critically eyed Claude, “I don’t fully trust you, Riegan. I can’t trust someone who’s willing to keep secrets from Dimitri, the person who _loves_ you. You lie far too much, so we might _never_ know the truth.”

“That’s fair.” Claude rasped.

Claude let out a shaky exhale, “I’ll accept, Felix.”

Felix sharply grinned. Dark blue electricity faintly ran along his clothes, brown eyes glowing with the same color.

“ _Good._ ” Felix hissed through his teeth.

Felix turned his head to Ashe. Ashe got the silent message. The fingertip of his index finger sparked with purple dark magic. It shifted to gray as he snapped his fingers. Claude’s living room shifted. His floor changed into large white stone tiles in the shape of a square arena. Untouched snow covered the outskirts of the ring with a sea of mostly leafless, frost covered saplings. His ceiling was replaced by a clear night sky. Twinkling stars and a bright full moon loomed above them.

Claude’s mouth hung open in awe.

“ _Woah._ ” Claude breathed out, taking in the magic environment.

Ashe smiled shyly, “I only thought it was fitting since winter’s here! I’m happy you like what I created.”

“Of course, man! It’s _amazing._ ”

Felix interrupted their exchange with an impatient grunt.

“Okay, okay, Felix, you can fight Claude now.” Ashe reassured with his hands held up in mock surrender.

Ashe glanced back at Claude, “And don’t worry about the whole noise complaint thing, I soundproofed the illusion, as well!”

“Thanks, Ashe.”

Ashe gave Claude a thumbs up. He walked out of bounds, heading near a spot on the ground. Snow crunched under his feet, even making footprints. It caught Claude off guard, not expecting the illusion to be _that_ complex. Ashe snapped his fingers again, creating a small campfire. He plopped down onto the snow with a quiet ‘oof.’ The rest of the Blue Lions, minus Felix, followed suit. Dimitri shot Claude an encouraging smile, which _most_ of his friends did, too. Felix pointed to Claude, narrowed brown eyes shining with battle ready excitement. Claude didn’t know what Felix expected of him, because he was just a plain old retail worker. Realistically, he would _probably_ get a single hit in and get his ass kicked. It wasn’t like he was an RPG protagonist waking up and fighting an all powerful evil god in the end. 

Ashe shot up from his seat and rushed over to Claude, “I can’t believe I forgot! Here, let me make a bow and quiver for you. Oh! Arrows, too.”

“It’s alright, Ashe. No need to freak out.”

Ashe clasped his hands together. Silver light peeked through the space between his hands. He slowly pulled them apart. The light twisted and shattered into three large pieces. They formed the shape of a recurve bow, a quiver and a bundle of arrows. The light faded, revealing what the equipment looked like. The bow was primarily gold and bronze, with slight green detailing. The quiver was made of chocolate brown leather. A bright yellow deer was stitched in the middle, serving as a contrast to the darker color. The arrows were pretty standard and nothing to really scoff at.

Claude owlishly stared at the set.

“Ashe? Wh- you didn’t have to do all that.”

Ashe kindly smiled at Claude, “Just think of it as a gift from a new friend. Well, if you want to be, that is!”

“I- _wow._ Thanks, Ashe.” Claude replied, trying to reign in his surprise.

Claude gingerly took the gifts. Ashe went back to his seat. Claude faced Felix.

“I’m ready for you, Felix.”

Sylvain barked out a laugh. Ingrid smacked him in the back of his head.

“You better be.” Felix declared, staring Claude down.

An emblem flashed and glowed on Felix’s right shoulder. He grasped at his shoulder with his other hand, curling it into a loose fist. White light bloomed on his shoulder, tinting blue. It formed a shape as Felix began to pull the light out. The light scattered, fading away. A small black hilt rested between his shoulder and his fist. Felix tightened his grip, unsheathing a dagger from his _body._ He slid the dagger out with a slow and clean motion. The dagger was _extremely_ well made, but rather plain looking. The dark blue blade glinted in the moonlight. 

Claude’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“You can _do_ that?”

“Did you think I summon swords out of thin air?” Felix shot back, annoyed.

Claude put the bow away, reaching out for his own dagger.

Felix dashed up to Claude, darting towards him like a viper. He swiftly twirled the dagger in his left hand. Felix went in for a stab. Claude reacted quickly, sidestepping out of the way. The brunette circled Felix, watching out for his next move. Claude took a risk, charging forward. Felix raised an eyebrow as Claude grabbed him by his collar. He slashed at Felix’s chest. Felix scoffed, blocking the attack. Felix’s eyes glowed, his irises flashed with dark blue electricity. Claude let go before the electricity discharged. He shuffled backwards, and Felix chased after him.

Felix’s eyes glowed once more. Lightning ran along his right arm, crackling around the blade. He slashed at Claude’s stomach. The brunette avoided the dagger, however the electricity _burst_ out of the blade, shocking him. He grit his teeth to stop himself from shouting. Felix’s dagger chipped. Felix spun around, facing Claude’s back. He grabbed the stunned human and put him in a choke hold. Felix stabbed him in the back. Claude seethed, embedding his dagger into Felix’s arm. It sliced through Felix’s sleeve, as well as his skin. Felix hissed. When Felix still didn’t let go, Claude stomped on his foot and elbowed Felix’s ribcage. Felix muttered under his breath, leaping away.

“That’s cheap.” Felix sharply remarked.

“It’s what you gotta do, don’t blame me.”

Felix threw his dagger down onto the ground. The blade tip cut through the tile, residing inside of it. Felix created a wooden sword, pulling it out of his left shoulder. Claude gave him a questioning glance.

_Why make a wooden sword after a dagger?_

Felix flicked his wrist down, bringing the sword with it.

“That dagger was meant to make you comfortable.”

“Ah, so a false sense of security.”

Felix smirked, “Exactly.”

Felix charged forward. His wings spread, flapping harshly. His feet left the ground as he flew, the speed resembling a slingshotted rubber band. Claude’s green eyes went wide like saucers before regaining his composure. Felix swung the wooden blade, slicing downwards. Claude tipped his head back to avoid the strike. He deflected the sword, horizontally cutting through it. Felix’s emblem flared against his hands. He pushed, while he swung the wooden blade again. The hit landed, _brutally_ slamming into Claude’s chest like a sledgehammer. Claude lost his footing.

_Is that one of his other powers?_

Claude recovered as fast as he could. He pulled his arm back, going in for a stab. Felix’s free hand danced with electricity. He punched Claude in the chest, discharging the lightning. He stunned Claude again. His emblem flashed as he struck Claude in his side. The impact sent him flying. He crashed onto the floor with a thud. Felix bounded over to him. 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you have to offer.” 

Claude grunted, rising to his feet. He sheathed the dagger, swapping it for his bow. He aimed his bow and nocked an arrow. Claude shot at Felix’s head. Felix all but smirked, swinging his free arm towards his chest. Electricity crackled and changed into five sparking spheres. They floated around him before branching out into widespread thunderclap. Thinking fast, Claude rolled to the side, half tumbling. He ripped out the embedded dagger and chucked it away to redirect the lightning. Felix clicked his tongue, watching the thunder chase after the flying dagger. Felix’s lightning _shattered_ the weapon. Claude shot another arrow, hoping to catch Felix off guard. He knocked it away with a swing of his sword.

Felix flew towards Claude, sword pointed behind him at an angle. He slashed the wooden blade as soon as he came in contact with Claude. The brunette jolted, backing away. The hit to Claude’s chest still connected. Electricity _blasted_ the wooden sword into pieces, flying into Claude’s body. 

Felix replaced the destroyed blade with a one handed bastard sword. The hilt was the same color as his eyes, while the blade was dark blue.

“You’ve got to try harder than _that_!” Felix spat.

“Please outline how _I_ can beat _you._ ” Claude deadpanned.

Felix barked out a cold laugh, “I won’t, but I’ll give you some motivation.”

Felix sneered.

“If you overheard our conversation, you _must_ have heard Dimitri say your memory would be erased, right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Felix cocked his head to the side, his lips twisting into a smirk, “You’re standing before the one who has that power.”

“Felix?! What are yo-” Sylvain and the other Blue Lions shouted.

Felix sent them a look, silently communicating _something._ They minutely relaxed one by one.

Claude’s blood ran cold. Fear spread across his body.

_He’s bluffing. He’s got to be!_

“I thought you were the God of Thunder and Swords.” Claude bit out, trying to keep the terror out of his voice.

“You think it’s impossible to learn something new? And if you don’t believe me, I don’t care. All I know is - if you lose, it’s _over_ for you. Your precious memories of him will be gone.”

Claude’s breath hitched. He didn’t want to forget Dimitri. He didn’t want to look at him in fear like when they met for the first time, only to regard him coldly with a fake smile. Claude trembled.

“Are you giving up now? _Pathetic._ ”

Claude let go of his bow, holding it in one hand. He clenched his other hand into a tight fist. His nails dug into his skin.

Pathetic.

_Pathetic?_

A memory flashed in his head. A group of older kids convinced him to show off his archery skills back in Almyra. He was nine. They dragged Claude along, idly chatting him up. They stopped at a forest with a lake. When Claude was distracted by them, one of the kids hit the back of his head with a rock, knocking him out. He woke up drowning, getting dragged down by a rock tied to his right leg. Claude panicked, screaming as more water filled his lungs. He remembered trying and failing to rip the rope apart. Claude tugged, scratched and pulled. He _almost_ gave up, seeing the rope remain sturdy. In his desperation, he tugged on the rope even harder, twisting his tied ankle. The rope tore and Claude swam as fast as he could. 

The painful memory faded, leaving Claude feeling resentful.

Winds picked up at Claude’s feet, quickly becoming turbulent. The winds violently whipped through Claude’s hair and clothes. 

Felix’s eyes bulged out of his skull, mouth hanging open in disbelief. The other Blue Lions except for Dimitri shared similar looks. Dimitri _did_ seem heavily concerned for Claude’s life, however.

The wind began to rip through the sleeves of Claude’s dull green uniform. It gradually shifted to a green tint. His nose bled, dripping down his chin while he coughed up blood. Claude choked out an uneven breath. He grit his bloodstained teeth, reigning in his emotions. The green winds slowed. The brunette wiped his mouth as he increased the wind pressure below his feet. Claude jet into the air, aiming his bow. To show off and calm himself down further, he twisted his body and flipped upside down. The moon shone brightly behind him, haloing his body in shadows. 

Felix was rendered speechless.

Claude drew in a breath, narrowing his eyes at his target. 

A heavy phantom touch settled on his back. His mind took him back to his eight year old self watching his father hit a bullseye, showing him how to shoot an arrow. He guided him after his miserable attempt, correcting his stance and aim. Shifting his hands into the right place. Claude shot his second arrow, missing the dotted red center. 

“Do better.” His father had said, sounding unimpressed.

His father and his younger self shattered into glowing green shards, getting carried by a strong wind. The scene was replaced with Nader and Claude at seventeen years old. His cold green eyes winking, letting a proud smirk grace his face when he hit the bullseye five times in a row. He jumped out of his skin, hearing Nader roar with glee, smiling at Claude.

“Kid! That was _great_!”

“If you think I’m pathetic, Felix, you got a big storm coming!” Claude screamed, uncaring if Felix heard him or not.

Claude let his arrow fly as gravity began to pull him down. He got a clean headshot on Felix. Felix snapped out of his stupor, flying into the air like a rocket. He twirled and rushed up to Claude. 

“So, you have magic. I might as well assist with your suicide, then.”

Felix swung his bastard sword as his emblem flared on his upper arm. He struck downwards, hitting Claude’s stomach. It sent Claude plummeting out of the sky. He stopped himself from falling, using wind magic. More blood poured from his nose. Claude shot another arrow, propelling it faster with strong enough wind pressure. The arrowhead lodged itself into Felix’s left wing. He cried out in pain, making Claude wince. He was about to apologize, but Felix cast him a sharp look. Felix ripped out the arrow and electrocuted it. The arrow exploded. 

Felix charged electricity within the bastard sword, striking the empty air. Thunder boomed in the surrounding area, hitting Claude directly. He screamed. The wind vanished and he rapidly fell. Before he ended up as a bloody splatter against the dove white arena, he summoned winds to gracefully break his fall. The blood dripping from his nose hit the ground. Felix pursued him, reaching Claude in seconds. He slashed his sword, cutting Claude’s skin like a hot knife through butter. A gash formed on his arm. Claude swapped his bow for his dagger. Before he retired the long ranged weapon, he nocked an arrow. He completely let go of his bow, creating winds to maneuver it above his head. Claude ran, stabbing at Felix’s wings. He dropped the bastard sword, quickly creating a silver-blue rapier from his waist. Felix parried the attack. 

Well, he parried the _dagger._ Not the arrow coming his way.

Winds manipulated the bowstring, pulling it back. The arrow flew at breakneck speed and pierced Felix’s leg. He staggered, falling. Claude swung the dagger sideways. The green engravings glowed as devastating winds burst from the blade. The wind hurled itself into Felix. It ripped through his clothes, roughly pushing him back. Felix recovered by flapping his wings to slow himself down.

Claude let the winds subside, catching his bow.

“Smart move, but you forget just _who_ you’re fighting!”

Lightning ran along the slender rapier blade. He pointed it at Claude’s chest. Electricity shot through Claude in a straight line. It broke apart into a fading thunderclap. Claude’s eyes went wide. A red hot burn spread across his body. He hissed. Felix bum rushed Claude, emblem flashing on his neck as he pierced him with the rapier. He didn’t hit an artery. Blood spilled from his wound. Felix backed up. He ditched the rapier. 

“Be prepared, Claude.”

“For _what_?!”

Felix didn’t reply. He opened his mouth and tipped his head back. A long, wood-tortilla brown sword hilt jutted out from his tongue. Claude watched, utterly bewildered and just a _little_ horrified. Felix winced and gagged as he pulled a _five foot_ blade out of his mouth. Sylvain hooted, because of course he did. In contrast, Claude stared at Felix in pure disbelief.

“ _Uhhhh,_ excuse me but what the _hell,_ Felix?!”

Felix coughed dryly, wheezing. He held the two handed sword and smirked at a distressed Claude. Claude sputtered. The blade had light orange red ridges, while the center was a darker shade. The crossguard and ricasso were dark blue. The blade glistened with saliva, which made Claude scrunch his face up in disgust. Felix was holding a flamberge. The weight of the blade tugged Felix’s arms down. He heaved out a groan, using magic to remove the spit.

When Claude regained his composure, he noticed the flamberge resembled a _certain_ redhead. 

_Okay, that color scheme is adorable, but that entire process was hard to watch. Ew._

Felix flapped his wings, soaring into the air. Gust of wind trailed behind him. Claude manipulated it, swirling it around his body before propelling himself after Felix. Felix stopped and hovered above Claude. He rapidly began to free fall.

_What?! A sword snipe?_

Felix heaved the flamberge over his head. His emblem appeared on his shoulder. He brought the sword down _hard._ Claude luckily had enough time to react due how slow the strike came. He deflected Felix’s weapon with his dagger. Sparks flew as the blades harshly met with a _clang._ Uncomfortable vibrations ran through Claude’s entire body. He fell from the air once more as Felix increased the force. Felix’s body was brought down by the blade as a result, bending his leg back. He spun before righting himself. Claude screeched, hurtling towards the ground with Felix _already_ hot on his trail. 

Felix swung the heavy blade to the left. A wind current followed the sword. Claude used the wind to push Felix away. The god flapped his wings faster to bypass the heavy winds in his direction. Claude backflipped with the help of the winds, his feet safely reaching the arena floor. Felix landed in front of him. Claude swapped his dagger for his bow, aiming for Felix’s head as the god charged right for him. He shot an arrow and hit his target. Felix was briefly stunned, head thrown back and body lurching. He looked down at Claude with his head still tilted back. Blood poured from the arrow wound, dripping down his forehead. Claude rushed towards Felix and let the winds surge his body forward. He unsheathed his dagger mid-charge, jabbing it into Felix’s neck. The god parried the blow. Winds burst from the blade on contact, pushing Felix back. 

Felix awkwardly ran backwards, half crouched before recovering. He pulled his arms over his head. The blade nicked the arena floor. Felix went on his knees, keeping his left foot pointing away from him and off the floor. He slowly began to spin. The weight of the sword almost made him lose balance. Felix righted himself, sliding his left leg forward with his other still bent in a crouch. The heel of his left foot hit the floor. He spun faster, colliding into Claude. The brunette twirled his dagger, putting it in a reverse grip to block the heavy, but speedy attack. Another terrible tremble seeped through Claude’s body. He was slammed back a fair distance away.

Electricity blossomed from Felix’s hands and into the flamberge. Felix lifted his right leg slightly off the ground, about several inches from his left. He rose to his full height. Felix twirled his right leg, raising it behind him as he rotated his body. He gracefully skated towards Claude and discharged some lightning from his leg the _second_ the kick connected into his stomach. Claude groaned, tumbling back. He stood back up, swapping his dagger for his bow. He nocked an arrow and let it fly. Claude missed.

Felix brought his right leg back to the floor, placing it in front of him as if he was taking a somewhat large step. His other leg was put slightly behind him. Felix skated sideways, starting up a smooth running motion. The god reached Claude rather quickly. He jumped, twirling his body off the ground. Before the weight of his flamberge could send him crashing down, Felix used his wings to keep himself into the air. He spun two more times, swinging the blade with him. Electricity _boomed,_ trailing after the sword as it burst out. Claude screamed bloody murder as the blade’s ridges viciously cut through his skin, along with the thunderbolts searing his body right after. As an added bonus, Claude was sent _flying_ at a breakneck speed. He slammed his dagger into the ground to stop himself and took a tumble. Felix landed, slightly bending his knee in front of him. His right leg flew off the ground as he spun again, the motion a bit slower.

“ _LET’S GO, MY LIGHTING BUG!_ Kick his ass!” Sylvain cheered at the top of his lungs, sounding _very_ proud of Felix.

Felix flushed red, decidedly not glancing back as an embarrassed scowl wormed its way onto his face, “Fuck off!” 

Sylvain howled with unrestrained laughter. He fell back onto the snow, now half-committed to making a snow angel as he struggled to breathe.

Felix twisted his body, spinning like a top around Claude. He repeatedly crashed into him and swung his flamberge. The god struck the floor with the sword as thunder crashed against the tiles, breaking two dozens of them. Claude let out a strangled yell, shakily getting back on his feet. He glared Felix down. Felix rose his eyebrows up to his hairline, mildly surprised.

“You better keep standing, Claude.” Felix warned.

Felix’s emblem flashed. He _slammed_ the flamberge down onto the floor, shattering it into several pieces. His body was pulled as low as it could allow, nearly jumping off the ground by the impact. Felix loudly clasped his hands together and sparked the destroyed remains of the sword with thunder. They formed a web of electricity around Claude, shocking him. He dropped face down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. His dagger loosened in his grip.

Claude’s mind drifted as he started to black out. He tried to fight it off. Claude struggled to lift his head, glaring at Felix. His vision violently swam. He groaned in pain, pushing himself up. Claude winced and forced his aching body to crawl. Claude stifled a sob when he collapsed.

_Get up! Damnit, get up! **Get up!**_

_Please._

_I don’t want to los-_

Khalid found himself on a large swing in the middle of a sweltering hot desert. The sun’s rays harshly beat down on his back. He stared up. The rickety, old wooden swing was tied to a dying tree.

_Weird. There’s no trees in deserts._

Khalid kicked his legs back and forth, blinking down at them. Healing bruises and scabs littered his tiny legs. He patted his baggy sand colored shorts. Bored, he swung his legs faster. 

_No one’s here for me. But I’ll be fine!_

Khalid gripped the ropes on the swing as hard as he could.

_None of the kids want to play with me. ‘umi said I’ll make a friend, soon, though._

Khalid slid his hands down, getting a slight rope burn.

_I won’t. They hate me so much. At least I have my bow and baba._

Khalid bit his lip hard. Tears welled up in his eyes. He tugged at his hair, trying to stop himself from crying. Boys don’t cry! They _don’t._ Especially Almyran boys like him.

Like him.

_What a stupid joke. I’m not like them at all!_

In a fit of building frustration, Khalid tore off his yellow bandana and threw it. It landed onto the sand. The bandana tumbled away and got devoured by the sand dunes. He hastily undid his braid, sobbing quietly.

_Maybe they’re all right._

_Maybe I am just dumb._

_Maybe I shouldn’t be **here.**_

_I don’t belong in Almyra. I don’t belong anywhere._

Khalid let out a pained, wet laugh.

_I’m a mistake. It’s my own fault I exist. Maybe I should have just drowned._

Khalid buried his face in his shaking hands. 

_Why won’t someone help me? Is it because I don’t deserve it? Is it because I pray too much? I don’t get it!_

He flung one of his black open toed sandals off his foot. It hit something.

“Oof.”

Khalid’s head snapped up. His mind rattled.

A boy was standing in front of him, staring at him curiously. He perked up as if he remembered something. He crouched, picking up Khalid’s sandal. He delicately brushed the sand off before handing it back with a warm smile on his face. 

“Here!”

Khalid narrowed his eyes in distrust. He snatched his sandal and roughly put it next to him. The smile slowly slipped off the boy’s pale face. Khalid took in the boy’s appearance, deeming the kid weirder than him. Not in a bad way! His clothes were for ice cold winters, not a desert.

The kid had light blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had an uneven fringe, with the right side being longer and thinner, and the left being shorter. The left side of his bangs slightly separated from the rest of his hair. He had innocent baby blue eyes and a round, chubby face.

The blonde wore black gloves, a black and dark blue mantle with white fur. The mantle was clasped by a sapphire brooch with royal blue ribbons. Underneath, he had on a long gray tunic with white patterns. Black pants and stuffy felt muted blue snow boots completed his look.

“You look weird.” Khalid replied, too wary of him to be polite.

The blonde flushed red.

“I-I do not!”

The blonde looked away, crossing his arms and pouting. He quickly glanced back, blue eyes shining with concern that belonged to a nine year old. 

“Why are you by yourself?” The blonde asked.

“Well maybe I _like_ being by myself!” Khalid snapped.

The blonde recoiled slightly, bottom lip wobbling. 

“B-But-”

“ _What?!_ Y-You’re gonna be nice to me? Huh?!”

“That’s what my father always says. Speak softly but carry a big stick!”

“That sounds dumb. Whatever, shuqara’.”

The blonde blinked in confusion.

“What does shakra mean? It sounds pretty.” The boy asked, butchering the word.

Khalid held back a wince at the rough pronunciation, but faked a wide smile at the boy. He fell for it easily, giving him a shy yet genuine grin in return.

“It means blondie.”

The blonde jumped up, hair following the motion as he cheered.

“You gave me a nickname just then! We _must_ be friends! Pleeeease?”

“I don’t need friends.”

“Everyone needs a friend.” The boy rebuked.

Khalid scoffed, “Yeah, _sure._ ”

The blunt sarcasm flew right over the blonde’s head.

“Right! Which means _you_ deserve one, too!”

“You don’t know that! What if I did something wrong?! Stealing! Fighting! What, then?! Do I,” Khalid spat his next word with acid on his tongue, “ _deserve_ a friend?! No one _likes_ me, 'ant ghabi!” 

The blonde mouthed the foreign words, but Khalid cut him off.

“'ant ghabi means you idiot.”

The blonde’s face dropped, hurt. Khalid seethed.

“They called me that, too. They said worse things to me.”

“They _shouldn’t!_ ” The blonde firmly yelled.

For a split second, the blonde’s pupils slit like a cat’s as cloudy rage washed over his eyes. The change in his expression vanished before Khalid could _really_ notice. He _did_ see the boy tightly clench his fists, ripping his gloves in the process.

_Uhhhhhhh, that’s not very normal._

_I’ll just pretend I didn’t see that._

Khalid shrugged, “Not like I can stop them.”

“Maybe you can’t, but, I’ll stay by your side! I swear it.”

Khalid coldly laughed, “They said the _same_ thing. You wanna know what happened?! They _promised_ that they liked me! They promised that if I was with them, I wouldn’t suffer anymore! But guess _what!_ They drowned me in a lake and left me to die!”

Khalid continued, ignoring how the blonde’s face twisted into a nasty, furious scowl.

“Then I went home. Soaking wet and cold with a broken ankle. They convinced mom n’ dad it was a prank and I got lost on my way home.”

Khalid dropped his shoulders, hanging his head.

“Besides,” Khalid’s voice lowered to a tearful whisper, “being near me is only gonna hurt you. You’re too _nice._ They’ll eat you alive.”

In the corner of Khalid’s eye, he saw the boy throw his ruined gloves away. He flinched and recoiled when pale, soft hands held his own. The boy soothingly rubbed the back of his hands with his thumbs. He felt the callouses on Khalid’s fingers, caused by lots of archery practice. The blonde let go and wrapped Khalid in a hug. Khalid’s breath caught in his throat.

“L-Let go! I don’t need a stupid hug!” Khalid shouted, trying to shove the boy off.

The blonde held him tighter. 

“It won’t be okay. It _won’t,_ for a while, and that’s okay, too. I know how it feels, I do, I promise. My father isn’t here anymore and my friends, they- they don’t like me, either. I scared them and one of them is _really, really_ scared of me. He’s just mean about it ‘cause he doesn’t want to show it.”

“So why don’t we be not-okay together? My name is Dimitri, what’s yours?”

“Khalid.” Khalid hesitantly and slowly replied, making sure Dimitri didn’t mess his name up.

Dimitri pulled away, smiling from ear to ear like he won a prize. A stupid one, clearly, but he didn’t have to know that. 

A sandstorm kicked up. Khalid’s bandana flew in the wind, twirling near the sun. It grew bigger, eating up the sun and the sky. 

Claude sat on a blanket of fresh snow. His breath came out foggy. He stared up, nostalgia filling his bones as he stargazed. He watched thousands of stars twinkle, remembering liking how small it made him feel. Claude reluctantly tore his gaze away, staring at the person next to him. Dimitri leaned against him, comfortable and quiet.

“Hey, Dima?”

Dimitri cracked his eye open, “Hm?”

“What’s your favorite constellation again? Isn’t it Leo?”

“It’s my second favorite.”

“ _Oho!_ It looks like Simba got shafted again!”

Dimitri laughed. He snuggled closer to Claude.

“My favorite constellation is you, Claude. That’s the one I love the most.”

Claude sputtered, red coloring his face.

“ _Dimitri!_ You can’t say that in front of my salad!” Claude half shrieked in embarrassment.

“Yay,” Dimitri began in a flat voice, “more weeds for me.”

Dimitri cheered half-heartedly, blankly staring at Claude. The brunette burst out laughing, doubling over and rolling into the cold snow. He repeatedly slammed his fist into the ground, his roaring laughter turning into squeaky giggles, then to near silent gasps. Claude tried his best to get a hold of himself, but started screaming with laughter when he looked at Dimitri again. The blonde fought to keep a straight face as Claude lost himself to his giggle fit. Claude wiped tears from his eyes and sat back up. He hugged Dimitri, smooshing his cheek into the blonde’s shoulder.

“I love _you,_ my moonlight.” 

* * *

Claude’s nails scratched against the broken tile. He felt like shit. Claude felt like he was run over by a truck.

_A truck named Felix. Multiple trucks named Felix. Veering off a nightmare cli-_

_Wait._

_Felix._

**Felix!**

Winds surged around Claude, pushing him up because he _didn’t_ have the strength left. Dried blood caked his face and probably other parts of his body. The green winds split off into swerving, deadly cyclones. They circled Claude’s battered, weak body. 

Felix blinked for a long few seconds before snapping his eyes open in rampant disbelief. He looked absolutely _baffled._ It was like hearing dramatic music abruptly come to a stop, with the only audible sound being a shell shocked yet flat voice going: “Are you fucking kidding me.” 

Claude vomited blood, wiping his mouth as he swayed to one side. He took a step and staggered. The winds kept him somewhat steady. The violent winds ripped his uniform into shreds. He rasped, spitting out blood before he spoke up.

“My country,” Claude winced, feeling more blood fill his mouth, “only cares for the _strong._ And I’m still standing, aren’t I?!”

Felix just _stared,_ saying nothing. His mouth parted. He glanced at Dimitri. Claude didn’t look back to see Dimitri’s expression.

“Claude!” Dimitri yelled with _so_ much fear in his voice that Claude didn’t know how to handle it.

“Dima, _D-Dima,_ ” Claude coughed up blood again, “you wanna hear an accent? It’s _sssu_ -fuck-super good.”

“ _Claude._ ”

“I love chickens-- and waffles. I really like it when you put on the honey and the maple syrups.” Claude faked an accent he couldn’t actually do.

Despite being deathly worried, Dimitri laughed. It was filled with nervous energy, though. 

Claude kept his eyes locked on Felix.

“Shall we dance?!” Claude tried to scream.

Felix’s face was still frozen in shock. He regained his composure, smirking. The god unsheathed a katana from the palm of his right hand. Unlike the previous swords, Felix’s katana came with a scabbard. The dark blue koshirae hid the blade. Felix held the katana in a reverse grip, pointing the hilt towards Claude.

“Let’s hope it’s not your last.” 

Felix bowed, bending his left leg and placing his foot forward. He pulled his right leg back into a wide fighting stance. Thunder crashed around his body, obliterating the tiles beneath his feet. The broken stone tiles crackled with electricity. Felix glanced up from his position, staring directly at Claude. His emblem appeared on his forehead. The _moment_ Felix took a step to break out into a dash, Claude reacted.

Fierce green winds kicked up behind Claude. He reared his right fist back as the winds hurled him towards Felix. He flew off the ground. Within _seconds,_ they clashed at the same time. Winds flowed along Claude’s fist, increasing the impact. He _punched_ Felix right in his face, sending him careening into a tree. Thin, curved red lines cut through Claude’s arm. The cuts didn’t bleed. When Felix’s attack connected, the butt of the katana slammed into Claude’s stomach like a train. A low voltage of electricity shocked Claude, shooting through him. He crashed into the snow, rolling a fair distance away. 

Felix recovered faster, getting up and dropping the katana. He strolled towards Claude. Claude sat up and stared at him, dazed. Felix had a scowl on his face. He drew in a breath, grinning. Felix showed his teeth. The god looked vaguely unsettling. 

_Why is he looking at me like that? Ugh, nevermind that. Everything hurts._

“You were right, Claude. I _am_ the God of Thunder and Swords.”

At Claude’s lost expression, Felix scoffed and glanced away.

“ _Meaning,_ the memory erasing was a logical ruse. I can’t do that nor do I want to.”

“Wait,” Claude paused, trying to remember what he was going to say, “you were, uhhh. Uh. Bluffing?” 

Felix smirked. It faded into a genuine, tiny smile.

“You proved your worth the second you stood up against me.”

_Wha? Huh?_

Claude blinked. He watched Felix create-

A pen?

Felix pulled out a fountain pen from his hand. The barrel and cap were mocha brown. The detailing was made with gold. Dark blue engravings were carved onto the barrel. Weirdly enough, the top of the cap resembled a retractable pen, despite not having a ballpoint. 

“Which is why I’m giving you this. Twist the cap off.”

Claude clicked the button. A faint warping sound rang inside of the pen. It was masked by the loud pen click. Curious, Claude took the cap off. He blinked in confusion. He stared down at a golden nib. Felix sighed in exasperation.

“Click the pen again.”

Claude followed Felix’s instructions. The golden nib glowed blue, changing shape. The light disappeared. A short silver blade greeted him. The tip of the blade was slanted.

“Thanks.”

Claude tried to get up. He began to fall over. Before he dropped to the ground, he found himself in Dimitri’s arms. He dumbly blinked as his adrenaline from the fight rushed out of his body. Claude airily laughed, delirious.

“Diiiimaaaaa.” Claude slurred happily.

“Claude. Are you alright?”

Claude closed his eyes, processing Dimitri’s words. Somewhat. He laughed again.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Please get some rest, Claude.”

Claude pouted like an upset child.

“Nuh-uh.”

Claude pat Dimitri’s face and giggled. He squished his cheek into Dimitri’s chest.

“Mitya, did I do a good? Did I?”

Dimitri smiled, “That you did. I’m very proud of you. I think you deserve to sleep your victory off, however.”

Claude’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re proud of me? Really?!”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Claude blinked, eyebrows furrowed. He looked up at Dimitri in confusion.

“What,” Claude asked, mindlessly switching to Almyran, “my parents aren’t. I like rainbows, ‘m gay,” Claude continued with his second language, “they kicked me ooooouuuuutttt, Dima!”

Before Dimitri could respond, Claude kept going and half-wailed into his chest.

“They don’t love me, Dimi! I’m a _failure_!”

“You are not a failure, Claude.”

Claude unintentionally ignored Dimitri.

“Dima, Dima, Dima. Love you, shabal.”

Claude burst into tears a second after, “You- you are so good to me! And you’re pretty. I’m sad, why are you so pretty, Dimi?”

“Um.” Was Dimitri’s eloquent reply.

Claude whined, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh no. I’ve been impaled. Look, Dima, look.”

Claude pointed to his bloody forehead with a wide, dopey smile. 

“I’m _dying_!” Claude cheered.

A scoff caught Claude’s loopy attention span. He turned to Felix with an owlish look on his face.

“Dimitri will be if you don’t go the hell to sleep.”

Claude’s head zipped to Dimitri, green eyes going wide. He stared at him how a dog would perk its ears up, bolting upright with uncertainty as it observed another pet approach it.

“ _No._ ” Claude breathed out in quiet devastation.

“I will be alright, Claude. But, what about you? Didn’t you have a stressful day at work?”

Claude’s face twisted into a scowl.

“Don’t get me _started._ Those _lovely_ little, do-no-wrong shoppers are _demons!_ Demons, Dima! They’re always like,” Claude pitched his voice higher, mocking them, “how _dare_ you breathe in my presence and _not_ hand over a toy for _freeeeee?!_ I’m _poooooor_ and my son is _dying,_ how cruel can you _be?_ And I’m standing behind the counter smiling but I _really_ wanna punch them.”

“Claude, it’s oka-”

“Who invented the _right_ for them to be assholes?”

Claude stopped his rant when he heard laughter. He stared at Sylvain, half annoyed. The god snickered, chuckling loudly. He lost his footing and nearly fell. His wings kept him from crashing into the ground. Sylvain threw his head back as he hovered a few inches off the snowy forest floor. He leaned backwards, clutching his sides and slowly spun in place. More laughter spilled out of his mouth. He practically started screaming as he picked up speed. The poor god _lost_ it and dragged the rest of the Blue Lions into a laughing fit.

Claude grumbled.

Dimitri distracted him by gently running his fingers through Claude’s hair. He lightly scratched at his scalp, watching Claude sink into his chest.

“Please rest, Khalid.”

Claude’s eyes slowly met Dimitri’s.

“Okie dokie. G’night, habibi.”

Claude closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Claude woke up in his bed.

_What time is it?_

Claude heard footsteps from his living room. Panicked, he reached over for his dagger by his nightstand. He unsheathed the blade and shot up from his bed. His bedroom door creaked open. Dimitri peeked into the room before walking inside. Claude sighed in relief, putting the dagger back.

“Good afternoon, Claude.”

“Afternoon? Did I sleep for that long?”

Dimitri nodded, “You did fight Felix, after all.”

“Holy _shit_ I did!”

Dimitri chuckled. Claude smiled at him. He kicked off his blanket and got out of bed. The brunette rushed over to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He zipped right out, going to the living room.

“Dimitri, come to the living room!” Claude called.

Dimitri headed to the room. Claude stood against a wall, glancing at Dimitri with a nervous grin. He let out a shaky exhale. The brunette swallowed and looked away. 

“Claude?”

“Dimitri,” Claude whispered, “I-”

Claude stared back at Dimitri. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Claude stuttered.

Dimitri’s light blue eye widened in surprise. The blonde went red in the face. He slowly walked up to Claude. Claude’s back pressed against the wall. Dimitri planted his left hand near Claude’s head. The brunette’s heart thundered in his ears. Dimitri stroked Claude’s cheek with his other hand. He gently slid his hand down, thumbing over his chapped lips. The blonde cupped his chin. Dimitri warmly smiled.

Dimitri leaned forward, giving Claude a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Kissing Dimitri didn’t spark fireworks. It didn’t feel like Claude was weightless, flying above the clouds, or anything like that. No. It was grounded. Realistic, or as real a kiss with a god could be. 

Claude felt _comfortable._

Claude wasn’t used to relaxing around people, let alone a single person. He wore a mask, weaving half-truths about himself with a blindingly false smile. A smile too thin and small to be genuine, yet dozens of people rarely noticed. A grin as perfectly crafted as a Greek statue, no weaknesses in sight. 

People tried to get close, to tear his walls down. Claude reinforced them with every attempt. He kept his heart chained, locked away. Sometimes, he dangled the key to his heart out of fear. Fear that he’d be alone for the rest of his life. Fear that he would have no one to rely on.

The monsters in humans’ clothing stole the key and unlocked his heart, tricking him until Claude found a solution. He ate the rusted, broken key.

Then, Claude met the very same god pinning him against the wall. The same god that looked down on him, cold and almost feral. Now, his eye was _filled_ with the love Claude yearned for. 

Kissing Dimitri felt like biting into a piece of milk chocolate. Soft melting sweetness. He wanted _more._

Claude took a risk, swiping the tip of tongue over Dimitri’s lower lip. Dimitri hesitated before parting his lips. Claude’s knees buckled as Dimitri deepened the kiss, oh so _slowly_ swirling his tongue, leaving Claude to chase after him. Like he did last night, pushing himself to prove his worth to another god, fighting Felix without pulling out any stops. Like he did a month ago, trading that key for an earring, letting his heart be held in Dimitri’s hands. Like he did the evening they met, scared out of his jumbled mind, fawning over his appearance.

Claude cried into the kiss, _finally_ ridding himself of his endless denial. Dimitri snaked an arm behind Claude’s back. He rubbed slow circles into his back. The brunette tightly wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s waist, letting out a muffled, breathy noise.

Heat flooded Claude’s body, pooling lower and lower. He pulled away and almost stumbled back. His chest heaved, his heart raced like a speeding car. Claude felt jittery. His hands trembled against Dimitri’s waist. Claude’s head swam, dizzy. His mind filled with white noise, leaving his body to think for him. 

Claude stared up at Dimitri. His single blue eye darkened, a beautiful tropical ocean turning murky by a harsh thunderstorm. His eye was half-lidded and faintly glowed. Dimitri would have looked like a predator ready to kill its prey, if it weren’t for the pure adoration shimmering in his eye. 

Claude gently pulled Dimitri down. His lips brushed against Dimitri’s ear. 

“Please take care of me, _my_ God.” Claude whispered in Almyran.

Claude felt Dimitri shiver. He let out a surprised yelp when Dimitri _picked_ him up with ease, carrying him bridal style into his bedroom. 

“I will, Khala.” 

Ten minutes went by in a flash. The couple laid over the covers, tired. Claude rested his head on Dimitri’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Dimitri, this is your fault, my ass is sore.” Claude airly complained.

“Is it? If I remember-”

“Dima, don’t finish that sentence.”

Dimitri grinned sharply, but thankfully saved Claude from his embarrassment. 

“You said I’d have to make a choice, right?”

Three options. Dimitri gives up his godhood. Claude loses his mortality. Or the last one, erasing his memories of Dimitri.

“I want-”

* * *

_I think it’s fitting. Today’s New Years Eve. The night before you make a wish or a change for the brand new year. After letting the New Years go by like a normal day for so long, I finally have something I want. The choice I made is becoming a reality._

“Claude, are you ready?” Dimitri asked.

Claude was startled out of his thoughts. He smiled, nodding. Dimitri held Claude’s hands tightly. Black feathers drifted onto Claude’s living room floor. Black mist crawled along the floor, seeping upwards to reach the couple.

The mist faded away, bringing them in front of a _massive_ gray tower. Green lights shimmered along the bricks like an electrical current. The evening sun cast shadows on the immense building. The pink-orange sky made the tower look even more ethereal. Dimitri briefly let go of Claude’s hands to push the huge black steel doors open. He reached out and Claude took his hand again. They entered. The inside threw Claude off as the interior resembled a breathtaking palace. Large stained glass windows lined the soft gray walls. The walls had vibrant lime green engravings and blue-green silk banners between the spaces of the windows. Light spilled from the stained glass, peppering the pure white marble flooring with shimmering blues, reds, greens and gold. A _long,_ dark green carpet was laid out from the entrance to the end of the room. A white-gold emblem was stitched onto the sides of the carpet, intertwining like a Celtic knot. 

Claude spotted the Blue Lions milling around, off to the side. They grinned at the couple, save for Felix who just half-smirked. Claude would take that as a smile. Dimitri returned one before lightly pulling Claude forward. They walked on, with Claude in awe. The brunette started to feel out of place when he saw _more_ gods and goddesses. A man with round, thin rimmed glasses, a _very_ muscular blonde god, a pink haired goddess complaining, only to wink at Claude once he took a glance at her, a shy looking goddess, and _many_ more. 

Dimitri and Claude opened the next door. The blonde tensed up. Claude immediately tightened his grip on Dimitri’s hand to calm him down. 

The hairs on the back of Claude’s neck stood up when he heard a dark chuckle erupt in the empty room. A purple-black shadow moved along the walls, staying away from the windows. The shadow removed itself from the wall and floated in the center of the room. It filled into the shape of a person. A god loomed in front of them. He was the same height as Dimitri. His light green eyes roved over to Claude, ice cold and _sinister._

Claude grit his teeth.

“A plaything? I didn’t think you would stoop so low, War God.”

“ _Hubert._ ” Dimitri hissed.

Hubert held out his hands, shrugging.

“I’m only telling the truth. As deities, we already pull their strings and manipulate them. You ensnared a puppet and even brought it here. I don’t see the use in that, however, be sure to keep your mutt licking at your heels.”

Dimitri snarled, forming a spear of light in his hands. Hubert rolled his visible eye and vanished the moment Dimitri chucked the spear at him.

Claude shuddered. He felt like throwing up.

“ _Who_ was _that_?” Claude asked in terror, still feeling his skin crawl.

“Hubert, God of Black Magic.” Dimitri spat.

Dimitri’s pale face regained his death glare.

“He’s only loyal to one person, Edelgard. Hubert has gotten nastier and vicious ever since Edelgard was sent to atone.”

“Edelgard?”

Dimitri nodded, calming his nerves.

“Edelgard, the former Goddess of Strife. Fifty years ago, she launched a war against the previous ruler of us all, Rhea. Edelgard despised the Crest system, as well as the caste system in place at the time.”

“Wait, Crests? Are they the weird glowing symbols you guys have?”

“That is correct. Crests, as abilities are rather simple. Some will aid your skills, as seen with Felix’s swordplay. While others give you unnatural powers, such as my strength. However, as a _system,_ it was terribly broken.”

Dimitri began to walk, continuing to explain. Claude trailed next to him.

“Gods and goddesses with Crests were seen as superior.”

Claude sighed tiredly, “Of course they were.”

“I know,” Dimitri solemnly replied, “the divide between the Crestless and those with Crests grew wider. Demi gods and minor gods were often brushed to the side, and if they had a Crest, they were required not to use it.”

Claude made a face.

“They were also unable to make or take deals with humans, nor unable to be summoned personally until Rhea granted them godhood. Rhea only did so when she saw potential within them, and more often than not, it would take centuries.”

“Now, Edelgard took the brunt of both sides. She was a Demigoddess for such a long time. Edelgard proved her worth without her Crest for five centuries. On the day of her rite of passage, she vanished without a word.”

“What happened to her?” Claude asked, worried.

Dimitri deeply exhaled, “She was kidnapped by a group obsessed with revenge. They- the Slithers experimented on her, forcing another Crest in her body and _gifting,_ ” Dimitri hissed, “her godhood. She returned to us ten years later, remembering very little. Five years went by, feeling like hours and just like that, a war broke out.”

“Before the war could become a bloodbath, Edelgard thankfully switched sides, fighting alongside us against the Slithers. After the war, Rhea was to step down and Edelgard was faced with two punishments. For the first punishment, she had to aid the new leader with dismantling the Crest and caste system for fifty years. The second required her to become human and live on Earth for the same amount of years, which is why she isn’t here. I hear Edelgard is happy, however. She fell in love with a rising song artist.”

Claude slowly nodded, taking the information in. They left the room. The new room was round and _massive._ The stone walls were pure white. They also served as seats, with dark green and blue futons on top. Transparent green silk banners looped around the walls, secured by golden chains. The floor was the same material as the previous rooms. A stone throne was lined up against a wall, at the opposite side of the room. The grand room didn’t have a ceiling.

Claude’s heart leapt in his throat.

A wingless deity sat in the throne, mint green eyes watching him. Gods and goddesses _all_ sat on the rings of seats. _Everyone_ stared at him. The power rolling off of them felt oppressive. Claude gaped, falling to his knees and kneeling.

“Claude Riegan.” The deity called, lips curling into a faint smile.

Two voices flew from the deity’s mouth. A monotone yet firm voice and a motherly one, which strangely sounded like a child. Claude did _not_ know what to do, how to respond. 

“Hello?” Claude croaked, more than just out of his element.

“I am both the Progenitor Goddess, Sothis and the God of Liberation, Byleth.”

Claude was rendered speechless. _What_ could he possibly say to that?

“I was the one to give Dimitri the ultimatum and you’ve come to a decision a day before the deadline. Tell me, what have you chosen, Riegan?”

“I,” Claude’s voice shattered under the weight of Byleth’s stare, “I want to become a god. _Please._ ”

“Why so?”

Claude winced at the simple question. It took an agonizingly _long_ five minutes to answer them.

“I was nine when I realized _no_ would accept me,” Claude shakily gestured to his arm, “I was an outcast in my country. The kids there would corner me and beat me. Some thought it would be a great idea to kill me, knocking me out and drowning me in a lake. I got rejected by my parents and eventually moved to a different country, but I wasn’t accepted there, either.”

“There’s only _two_ people that have and they’re both from Almyra, my country. My life for the next six years was lonely. Then, I met Dimitri and everything changed when the-”

“Claude, please don’t finish that sentence.” Dimitri replied.

Byleth laughed, green eyes crinkling.

“But, um, yeah. Dimitri changed a lot of things for me. I trusted him, I learned about him and the more time I spent with him, I fell in love with him.”

Claude hung his head, hugging his sides.

“I’m terrified of losing him. Of hurting him and I don’t want to lose my memories of him- I love him too much-! He does, too.” Claude quietly admitted, trying not to cry. 

“Do you believe you’re worthy of becoming a god? That you deserve it?”

Claude glanced up. He _spiraled_ upon hearing the questions.

When Claude was younger, his thoughts were defiant little things. Thinking he didn’t deserve getting treated this way, beaten to death, slurs hurled at him, backstabbing friends. Those thoughts twisted into knots, burning away. As he grew up, he started to think he _did_ deserve it all. That he wasn’t supposed to exist, that he should have just killed himself. He felt pathetic, crying into the dark, unable to sleep. Staying silent even as his parents found out bits and pieces. It warped his mind, making him think he didn’t deserve nice things because _he_ was the ‘useless half-breed.’ 

Even as an adult, Claude had a hard time dealing with kindness. Deserving things. Treating every gift he received with suspicion, or trying to refuse them if the person was genuine. 

Claude didn’t deserve to be a god. He didn’t deserve Dimitri. 

Claude tugged at his hair, pressing his chest against his knees. He _sobbed._

“ _I don’t **know**_!”

Claude struggled to breathe, choking and gasping. He squeezed his eyes shut. Snot and tears dripped onto his pants. He felt like he was a kid again. _Pathetic._

Claude reached out for a dagger that wasn’t there when someone touched him. He bristled, panicking even worse. His name spilled from someone’s mouth. Their voice sounded alarmed, slowly drifting into something calmer. They kept calling his name. It wasn’t the one Claude wanted to hear. 

“Khalid-”

Claude’s head snapped up, green eyes frantic. Dimitri kneeled in front of him. His wings were spread, hiding Claude away. He carefully guided Claude to sit up. Dimitri wrapped him in a loose hug. The brunette trembled like a leaf in his arms.

“It’s alright, Khala. I’m here.” Dimitri whispered under his breath.

Claude buried his head into Dimitri’s neck.

“Ignore them, Khalid. Just tell me what you want.”

_Tell him what I want?_

Claude’s mind hit him with a memory. An eighteen year old Claude talking to Judith after his shift ended.

“Hey kid, there’s got to be better opportunities here. Why are you still working for me?”

Claude waved off Judith’s concern. She didn’t fall for it, only gaining a firm look to her face.

“There _are_ better things out there, yeah. But I feel like they’ll slip through my fingers, you know? Plus, I’m really not much of a risk taker.”

The truth was he grew attached to Judith. He found a person to trust, to watch over him like a parent would. How could he let go of that so soon?

Claude wanted-

Another memory flooded his head. He sat alone in the playground, isolated by the other kids. He watched them scream and cheer, chasing each other around. He tried to get their attention, but they pretended he didn’t exist.

Claude held out his hand and countless people swat it away. Until-

Until _Dimitri._

Claude wanted to watch more Disney movies with him, seeing the god fall for the same generic ‘group together, break apart and reunite’ plot over and over. He wanted to keep baking him cookies, talking endlessly under the twinkling lights Dimitri created. He wanted to be more involved in his life, hanging out with the Blue Lions, hearing about Dimitri’s past.

Claude wanted-

He wanted-

Claude wanted to stay with him. He wanted to keep him close. He wanted to keep loving him.

Claude was terrified, though. He was scared knowing that if he lost his memory, Dimitri would be nothing more than a stranger. A stranger he would regard with distrust and wariness. A stranger he’d never cross paths with again. 

“I don’t want you to _go!_ Please, _please-_ I want to stay with you, Dimitri, please! Don’t go, don’t leave.”

Claude’s throat _burned_ as pitiful words tumbled out of his mouth. His pleas switched to frantic Almyran babbling. He clung onto Dimitri as if he was five, holding onto a parent’s leg to keep them from leaving for work. He felt _pathetic,_ begging to a god to _stay_ with him. Begging in front of plenty more, hearing them murmur. 

Dimitri must have caught onto his thoughts because he hugged him tighter.

“Even if,” Claude choked on his tears, “even if I lose my memory, can we still be friends?”

Dimitri smiled at Claude as if he was admiring a piece of art. He caressed Claude’s cheek.

“Of course, Claude.” 

Claude crumbled, sobbing.

Byleth hummed. Claude winced, realizing he just sobbed his heart out to an audience. An audience that probably didn’t care.

“It seems like every human that comes to request godhood has a fractured soul.” Byleth mused with an empathetic frown. 

“I apologize for giving you quite the scare.” Byleth said, just a little louder.

“It’s fine.” Claude rasped.

“Very well,” Sothis’ voice overpowered Byleth for a moment, “Claude Riegan, _rise._ ”

Dimitri let go and moved to help Claude up. Claude rose to his feet by himself. He gave Dimitri a brief apologetic look before reluctantly meeting Byleth’s eyes. Byleth stood up. Their palm faintly glowed green as they held out their arm. Byleth quickly brought their hand down. A thin glowing green line appeared out of nowhere before expanding. It resembled a filled doorframe.

“Come.” Byleth gently ordered before walking through the light.

The light rippled like water and smoothed over once Byleth disappeared inside of it. Claude and Dimitri followed suit. 

Claude looked up and around the new area. A clear blue sky without a sun greeted him. Birds chirped, despite there being none _anywhere._ The trio stood on a pure white circular platform, connected by a gray tinted ring. The platform was transparent. A _massive_ Crest was engraved into the center, faintly glowing purple. A gray Celtic knot weaved around it. The area had a larger outer ring, which was the same color as the platform. A long white staircase vertically cut through the rings, but stopped at the platform. 

Byleth stood in the center, patiently waiting. Claude hesitated before slowly walking up to Byleth. His breath caught in his throat. Byleth smiled again, the corner of their lips twitching up.

“This is the Soul Stream. _This_ is where your transformation begins and ends. It will hurt, Claude.”

Claude blinked. 

“I think I’ll be fine.” 

Byleth dipped their head down, nodding.

“Dimitri, hold him.”

Dimitri strolled over to them, standing behind Claude. He firmly held him. Byleth’s eyes shimmered like gemstones caught in sunlight. They steadily raised their right hand and covered Claude’s eyes. Byleth’s Crest flared on the back of their hand. It glowed a rich gold. A sharp _shing_ went off, the sound made louder in the quiet Soul Stream.

Claude crashed back into Dimitri’s chest, slumping. Blood poured from his forehead and dribbled down his face. His pupils dilated as shining gold filled his irises. His body felt like it was tossed in a fire. He _screamed,_ writhing in Dimitri’s strong grip. His right arm _burned._

Claude’s vision doubled. He tried and failed to breathe properly. His heartbeat slowed. Dimitri’s alarmed shouts sounded _so_ far away.

Claude died in Dimitri’s arms, hands hanging down uselessly. The back of his right hand dripped with blood. A backwards crescent moon flared on his hand once the blood splattered onto the floor. It glowed yellow. The veins on Claude’s right arm glowed the same color and died down. The Crest painted golden tribal-like tattoos on Claude’s right arm. Swirling, puffy clouds were etched around Claude’s wrist, stopping at his lower forearm. Stars of various sizes sprinkled his upper forearm. Broken chains and an old fashioned key were tattooed on his elbow. Crisscrossed arrows haloed a male deer head on his shoulder.

The blood on Claude’s body flashed gold, seeping back into him. He jolted as the sleeve tattoo and Crest stopped glowing, turning pitch black. Claude sucked in a breath, blinking. His back _seared_ in pain while his Crest attempted to sooth the twin burns. _Something_ flapped. In the corner of his eye, he saw a brown feather gently fall to the floor. 

_What?_

“Claude?” Dimitri called, sounding relieved.

“Wha happen’?”

Byleth chuckled.

“ _Khalid,_ I hereby name you the Demigod of Deceit.”

Claude blinked again, not comprehending a single word.

“What?”

Dimitri laughed, somewhat backing away. His hand brushed against Claude’s small brown-gold wings.

Wait.

_Wings?_

Claude’s confusion melted into the dark, caring more about Dimitri’s fingers tenderly gliding through his wings. His wings fluttered.

“ _Beautiful._ ” Dimitri murmured.

Claude went red in the face, wings flapping harder in response.

Byleth cleared their throat. Claude forced himself to pay attention. Byleth held out their left arm. A dove white baby dragon appeared on Byleth’s forearm, using their limb as a perch. The dragon was the size of a lizard. It had azure blue eyes. The thin skin of its wings were pitch black. It kept its eyes trained on Claude. Byleth gestured to the dragon. It nipped their finger.

“This is Nao. She will help you get used to godhood, as well as send requests and incoming deals from humans.”

Nao hopped off of Byleth’s arm and cutely waddled over to Claude’s feet. She took a few tries to fly, then perched on Claude’s left shoulder. Nao licked and nibbled at Claude’s neck. Claude laughed, patting her head with his index finger. 

Byleth’s blank face turned a little shy.

“If it’s alright, I have something to ask of you.”

“Yeah?”

“There are a group of deities that need a leader, well, two, however. A goddess by the name of Hilda is rather tired of running the group and wants a god to take over.”

“Wait. Me?”

“If that’s okay with you.”

“Uh, sure,” Claude replaced his dazed confusion with a smile, “only if I get to call them Golden Deer, though.”

“That can be arranged.” Byleth replied, returning the smile.

* * *

New Year’s Day came quickly. Byleth wanted to hold a massive celebratory dinner party for Claude, which he successfully declined. Instead, he spent the day with the Blue Lions, his new friends; the Golden Deer and Dimitri.

With the unofficial party said and done, the pair and Nao wandered about in the tower’s forest outskirts. Claude curled up next to a sleeping Dimitri. Nao sat herself on top of Claude’s head and snoozed away. Bubbles left her nose, which was sometimes replaced with droplets of water. They leaned against a random boulder in the woods.

Claude glanced up, smiling at the night sky. 

_I guess there’s no use in crying anymore. The snow’s all gone and spring is finally here for me._

Claude cast a tender look at Dimitri and planted a butterfly kiss to his temple.

_Thank you, Dimitri._


End file.
